RWBY: Way of the Wind
by Jdbl00d
Summary: Ruby and her friends now plan their heist on the Argus Military base while trying to move on despite the shocking revelations they have had the few days before. However, a storm begins to brew on the city of Argus. It will take not just the skills of our young Huntsmen and Huntresses, but ancient lessons from Mistral's culture to see things through.
1. The Brewing Storm

**Author's Note:**

**Well, I must admit, there has been lots of ups and downs for RWBY and RT Animation in general over the last few months. Believe me, I have seen the comments on Youtube and the RT site on Vol. 6. And before you ask, no I have no intention of sharing my views on the Vic Mignogna situation. So if that is what you want, I must politely ask you to refrain from this. **

**To me, Fanfiction was a hobby that I grew to like ever since RWBY Vol. 1, and all I desire from this is to hope you enjoy the characters and stories I have made. Regardless, I will just say I hope that RT works things out for the betterment of the company, and that I still have every intention of watching RWBY, for it is the message and growth in every Volume that I have come to love from the show.**

**And so, without further ado, here is my story for this year! I was inspired to write this after watching certain media sources, mostly the Dragons Overwatch Animated short and an old movie I saw when I was younger, The Last Samurai. I only hope I do justice to the traditions and culture of Japan which I have done to emulate wherever I can in this story through my OC.**

**As always, please read and review.**

**Jdbl00d**

* * *

The boats were moored off an unsuspecting coast of Mistral. People dressed in black garb slowly moved large boxes to them while a few others kept watch for any Atlus airships above. It was risky operating this close to Argus, but this was the only way they could get these supplies to Atlas in time.

Separate from the rest of the group, a single man pulled out a Scroll. Typing a few buttons, he made a call. Slowly, the Scroll rang for a while before a cursive W appeared on the screen. "Sir, everything is as you requested."

"Perfect." Came the voice of Arthur Watts. "I'll see that your payment is made, _after_ you deliver my goods. Getting Dust and other raw materials isn't very easy with that embargo in place. I trust you will not allow any room for error."

"Of course sir." The man nodded as Watts cut the call. He wasn't too sure who this Arthur Watts was, but he was paying money for his services. Very good money. So long as that was the case, he didn't care. It was the only thing he knew he could trust in this world, especially after being betrayed countless times himself. He had no love for anyone, and he kept it that way.

He went back to the ships being loaded with the unassuming boxes. This wasn't his first time smuggling things around. He knew how strict Atlas was with what was coming in. Thankfully, he was assured that these vessels were more than suitable for slipping under the radar of the finest military in the world. And he was assured by Watts that there would be no one to bat an eyelid at their operations. He liked working with him, always made sure things were thoroughly discussed. Well, the man did once say he wasn't fond of failure; he could empathize with that.

Then, something like a howl sounded before being interrupted by a pained cry. He watched as one of his men was flung toward his feet. Immediately, he pulled out his weapon-a pair of submachine guns chained together behind him-with his men following suit, and they looked for their adversary. His eyes fell upon a lone person who stood at least twenty feet away. Based on the figure of the body, it was a woman. He also took notice of her clothes, the emerald-green haori and white kosode were illuminated by the pale moonlight while the hakama gleamed black. But the one thing he did notice was the katana strapped to her hip. The weapon itself was about one-and-quarter arm length, no doubt deadly. He spotted no other weapons, believing her a close range fighter.

"Well?" He bellowed to the others. "Kill her you idiots! Shoot!" At once, triggers were pulled and bullets flew. The woman moved, a normal expectation. What wasn't normal was how fast she moved.

The sooner they fired she had become a blur, avoiding all their bullets. It wasn't long before she was right next to them. Instantly, she delivered a thrust and the unfortunate individual was blown off his feet. The woman quickly attacked another, this time jumping and landing a kick to the cheek of another man. The others moved away, putting distance between themselves and her, firing all the while. Her fingers curled into claws, and she swiped toward them. Instantly, his men were blown off their feet by a powerful gust of wind. As soon as he saw them, his eyes widened the instant he saw their torn clothes and the blood that spilled from small scratches on their bare flesh.

The woman pressed her assault, mowing down his men with ease. He threw his gun down, running back to the pile of boxes. While he was adamant about spoiling his client's goods, he figured some goods was better than none. He wasn't sure who this woman was, but it was apparent she was trying to destroy their operation. He pried open a box as the howls and cries of his men occurred behind him.

He finally opened it, pulling out a Dust-powered rocket launcher. He aimed just as the woman threw one of his men aside. He fired, the rocket now flying out of the barrel. Just when he believed the projectile would hit, the woman crouched low and jumped, _thirty feet_, into the air.

He watched as she held her palm up, and now he could see her fingers curl as if to grab something. All of their eyes widened as it seemed she gathered the very air itself into a rapidly spinning ball. Once the ball was about the size of a melon, she threw it, not at them, but one of the boats.

The projectile tore through even the metal hull, and the explosive force was so great that the other boats around were flipped over, some of the crates bursting as they landed on the ground, Dust spilling out into the ocean and on the beach.

"Someone kill this bitch already!" He roared as he loaded another rocket. However, the woman took this time to dive right at them from the sky. He watched now as she reached for the katana. Yet when she drew it, the blade remained sheathed. The perplexing action left him vulnerable to a vicious strike to his head. As he fell to the ground, he watched as she dispatched the rest of them with a mere sheathed weapon. He tried to get up as his men surrounded her, his guns now shifting into a pair of kusarigama as he rushed at her.

The woman however crossed her arms, her palms facing outward. She rapidly spun in a circle, her hands now slicing out around her. Instantly, powerful gusts of wind struck them all. He felt the pain, similar to being cut by a razor or a blade, as he was flung off his feet. He twisted so that he could land on his feet and looked up to survey the carnage.

The boats were damaged; it would be a while before they were even sea-worthy again. Dust had spilled into the ocean and the sand, along with the blood of his men. He also saw the gruesome sight that had been left behind by the assault, severed limbs also littered the beach along with slashed metal and weapons. The woman who caused this slaughter was gone, nothing but gusts left of her presence.

_Who the hell was that?_ He gritted his teeth as he looked at the damage, grasping his arm that was now beginning to heal. However, he couldn't dwell on those thoughts for long. Thanks to her, the operation was a shambles. Already some Dust had been lost, with a few other weapons damaged beyond repair. He wasn't sure how he'd report this to Watts.

He now felt his Scroll ring. He turned it upwards and saw the cursive W again.

_Just my luck_. He gritted his teeth as he answered.

"Oh yes Mr. Khan, there is something I was hoping to caution you about." Came the voice of Watts.

"If you mean a woman that just slaughtered an army's worth with her bare hands, then you are far too late for that." Khan growled.

"What?" Watts replied. "What do you mean? I was only going to caution you about Atlas's scheduled patrols. What is going on there?"

"Let's just say I'll have to get back to you on that shipment; and my subsequent payment." Khan snarled. "For now, I have blood to pay back for…" Without another word, he hung the call. "Get whoever isn't dead back on their feet!" He bellowed to his men. "After that, we need to replenish our manifest."

"How?" One of his men asked. "Dust transports aren't easy to find you know?"

"I know." Khan nodded as he kept his weapons. "But Argus isn't."


	2. Heist Prep

Jaune walked through the trees, seeing the ocean. Looking to his right, he knew that the Argus base lay some miles along the coast. He wondered if they were far enough to avoid detection by Cordovin should this plan of theirs actually work.

"Think this is good enough?" Ren asked as they cleared the undergrowth.

"I don't know." Jaune said. "But just to be safe, let's get a couple more locations and then discuss this with the others. We only get one shot, so we have to be ready. I know it's hard, but we need to do this right."

"Eh." Nora said as she stretched her arms up behind them. "Easy is no fun anyways."

Jaune smiled as he trawled through the bushes again, marking their current location on the Scroll map he carried. They returned again to their assigned task of searching for the perfect pickup location. In all honesty, he himself was quite astounded that he had thought of this plan. It was necessary for them to ensure the safety of the Relic of Knowledge and to do that, it was necessary to get to Atlas. However, with only Atlas ships cleared to fly, his brain somehow came up with the idea of stealing an Atlas aircraft. Naturally, many were quite apprehensive with this, especially Qrow Branwen.

However, what he never expected was for Ruby to stand up for that plan. Even more so was how she had stood up to her uncle and vehemently supported him. He could still remember the look she had in those silver eyes, how they appeared to blaze with determination. In their time in Saphron's house, he had learned of their perilous encounter with the Apathy Grimm, and how Ruby was the main reason they had gotten out alive. While horrified, they had become awed by what Ruby was capable of, even more so with that of her willpower. When he had started to question it, their newest companion had vouched for the story.

He now thought to Maria Calavera, the famed 'Grimm Reaper', and how she was just like Ruby, born with silver eyes. At first, they weren't too used to Maria's crass personality, but Jaune figured that it wasn't the worst thing in the bunch. After all, he did react extremely poorly to the truth behind the Relics, Ozpin and Salem.

Despite all that, Ruby still continued to press forward. He was certain she didn't know where they would be headed, but she chose not to stop anyway. During all their adventures together, from Beacon to its fall, through their trek through Anima and the battle of Haven academy, he had borne witness to many moments of her determination and unwillingness to give up. With Ozpin gone, it seemed it fell to her to hold everything together. And while he had to admit so far she had done well there, he hoped she wasn't pushing herself too much.

"Come on." Jaune said. "We ought to get going. It's not going to be easy when the sun sets."

"Roger that fearless leader!" Nora replied.

"True. I have no intention to miss whatever the gang is cooking for dinner." Ren nodded.

* * *

"So… lobster then?" Yang asked as she looked on the food on display. Saphron wasn't kidding when she said the Argus market had plenty of things to choose from. After all, with Atlas and Mistral culture present here, there were quite some varieties to pick from her. It seemed the Atlas military presence came with some perks.

"Hmm, would that make a good stew though?" Weiss frowned.

"I've had plenty of stews back on the farm." Oscar Pine stated. "And I've never had lobster in any of them."

"Also, think about the budget." Weiss said as soon as she saw the price tag. "We don't exactly have my monetary resources here."

"C'mon Weiss!" Yang moaned. "I haven't had seafood like this in like, ever! Can't we just splurge a little?"

"Nope." Weiss shook her head. "It is improper for guests to do anything over their host's expense, unless Saphron and Terra are fine with it. And I recall them saying: 'Nothing fancy'."

Yang frowned. "Oh fine. I guess the lamb rack will have to do." She left the stall, leaving the man behind the counter devastated. Yang and Oscar began to look for a good piece of lamb as Weiss continued her hunt for vegetables. "It's been a while since we did something like this huh?"

"Yeah." The Schnee nodded. "It has been so long since we actually caught a break; since we didn't have to think about anything regarding the relic, and Salem…"

"The last few days has been so much planning." Yang sighed. "And scouting even. After all, we more or less know how to get the airship. It's up to JNPR to figure out a safe spot we can get on, and then Blake has volunteered herself to disable the radar tower to make sure no one knows."

"I heard you both went to secretly check it out yesterday." Oscar said. "Isn't that kinda risky? While we are fortunate the Atlas patrols don't bother much with what goes on beyond the walls of the city or their base, this whole plan goes bust if they catch on about what we're up to."

"I know." Yang nodded as she chose a good-looking (to her anyway) piece of lamb. "Ruby has been planning this closely with Maria to make sure it works. I'm not going to let all her effort go to waste."

"I just hope she isn't pushing herself too hard." Weiss said. "She has been spending so much time on planning things and training with Maria whenever she can over the last three days. I don't even know if she is getting enough rest. She only rests when it's time for meals, and she's been having so many late nights. I kept asking her about it yesterday, but she said everything was fine and not to worry…"

"Maybe we should head back." Oscar said. "Besides, we've already gotten what we need for dinner. There is no need for us to draw more attention to ourselves. Besides, we agreed that we can't leave the lamp lightly guarded for too long."

Yang and Weiss nodded. After learning about how the Relic attracted Grimm, they had made sure that at least two people were near the Relic at all times; presently that was Ruby and Blake. After all, it wasn't unlikely that Salem had plenty of spies. A single moment of carelessness could cost them everything. With shopping done, they agreed to head back to Saphron's as quickly as possible.

* * *

She breathed slowly, her eyes closed and legs crossed in a meditative position. She felt calm, the cold air brushing on her skin and flowing into her nose as she breathed. She tried to remember times she had spent with her family and friends, attempting to pull the memories into the present. As per Maria's advice, she was training now to focus herself into a state of mind that will draw out the power of her silver eyes.

She started to get restless as she tried to bring up the memories that would trigger the power of her eyes. The more she tried to resist, the worse it got. She now felt an itch on her forehead and moved to scratch it. The minute she moved, she felt something flick her in the forehead, right where her itch was

"Agh!" Ruby yelped as she held her head. Looking up, she was greeted by the goggle-like cybernetic eyes of the old lady who had joined them days ago. "Uh, was that bad?"

"More like completely catastrophic." Maria said bluntly, causing Ruby to sag in dejection. "You'll need to remain focused on bringing up those memories. You can't let even the slightest distraction throw you off. You'll likely be using this in a combat situation, where the slightest hesitation can mean your death, as you no doubt have learned. Try again, and this time let's not get too distracted?"

Ruby nodded, taking a deep breath as she closed her eyes again. She searched her memory again for the times she had spent with her family and friends. Yet, nothing powerful came to mind. It was especially hard when she felt this weird sensation throughout her body, like she was lighter than usual. Not to mention there was a dull ache at her left shoulder that made it extremely difficult to keep her concentration. Something brushed against her face again, and once more her thoughts were disrupted.

Maria sighed. "Alright. I think that's enough for today." As she prepared to walk away, she frowned. "You seem a little off. Perhaps you should get some rest."

"I'm fine." Ruby growled, still annoyed at her lack of progress.

"Perhaps you think so, but sometimes the human body is far smarter than its mind." Maria said. "I never got anywhere pushing myself toward what was beyond me every single day. And let me just say this, while your resolve and drive are admirable, the constant hours you have been putting into planning and training all at once won't do much good if in the end you fall apart at the worst possible moment."

Ruby sighed, knowing there was nothing she could say to counter Maria's argument. She stood up and started to go back inside the house. As soon as she closed the door behind her, the front door opened and Weiss, Yang and Oscar stepped back in.

"We're back!" Oscar called out. Footsteps sounded above as Blake came down the stairs.

"You guys made quite the haul." Blake smiled. "I guess we'll be having a good dinner?"

"Well, we do have a rather good cook." Weiss remarked toward Oscar. "That casserole is still in my head."

"Just one of my aunt's recipes." Oscar noted. "Nothing special."

"Sometimes that's all it takes to make it special." Yang grinned.

"Yeah well, a stew is going to take a while." Oscar replied. "Since Saphron is picking up Adrian, we might want to start a bit of the prep work. Maybe you and Ruby can help me?"

"Lead the way chef!" Ruby replied jokingly. She took four steps before suddenly her world spun. She wobbled slightly, her feet suddenly becoming unsteady. She now began to feel herself topple, her arms quickly raising to brace herself on the wall.

"Ruby!" Yang exclaimed, dropping the bags and rushing forward.

"Wha…?" Ruby gasped as she tried to steady herself. "What's wrong…?"

"You see?" Maria snapped grumpily as she came forward. "I knew this was about to happen! Get her onto the sofa, now!"

At once, the rest of team RWBY moved in, Blake supporting Ruby's other side. Thumping came from above as Qrow Branwen showed his face from the top of the stairs "What happened?" The older Huntsman asked as everyone crowded around Ruby.

"A kid being dumb and reckless, that's what." Maria scowled. "She's too exhausted, and I'm not going to be surprised if she comes down with a slight fever for this! She needs rest, pronto!"

Without another word, Blake and Yang helped Ruby to the sofa, laying her down. Sure enough, Ruby did feel a little warm. It was good that Maria caught this quickly, otherwise it would have been much worse.

Maria sighed as she sat down in the other sofa. "I guess we'll need to put those lessons on hold Ruby, along with planning."

Ruby breathed as her vision righted itself, though she did feel light-headed. "I'm sorry. I… I thought I could manage…"

"The only thing you'll be managing is bed rest for now." Maria said sternly before her expression mellowed. "Quite likely, I think the ordeal since your great train crash is starting to pile on you. You just haven't felt it because you've been so high-strung with everything."

Weiss now came and placed a towel on her forehead as Oscar kept the grocery bags. "She has been working to keep things going all this time." Weiss stated. "The strain must have been too much. I'll call the others and tell them what happened."

"Good idea." Maria agreed as Weiss moved away to explain the situation to Jaune and the others.

"Dammit sis." Yang sighed. "What have you been doing to yourself?"

Ruby's eyes closed, though she still remained awake. "I'm sorry Yang…"

"Well, I hope this will be an important lesson for you in the future." Maria replied. "You won't get anything done by burning yourself out."

"I just… We can't afford to mess this up…" Ruby sighed. "We have to be fully prepared for this, or we'll be thrown into prison or worse…"

"Stop that negative thinking right now." Maria said. "It won't do you any good at this point."

Ruby sighed. "I really can't believe this happened. How could I get sick like that? Everything just keeps going wrong in the worst possible way…"

Maria sighed. "Just shut up and sleep Ruby. Clear your head for now."

Ruby seemed to get the message, for soon enough nothing but the sound of snores emanated from her mouth.

"Stupid little girl…" Maria shook her head. "Think about the people who worry for you for Pete's sake…"

"She does." Blake remarked. "She's always been the one to put her life on the line for everyone else. When I was in trouble she didn't stop to try and find me and bring me back. When people were in danger she always made sure they could get away safely. When everything looked bleak, she would press forward."

"And we haven't exactly been that helpful recently." Weiss said as she returned. "Honestly, if it wasn't for her, we may have never found our way out of Brunswick farms." At this, Qrow merely stepped away, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed before him.

Maria nodded. "She's a very noble soul. Too bad she's still not thinking everything through clearly."

"Yup." Weiss nodded with a sad smile. "That's Ruby all right."

Blake nodded. "Well, I'd better get to helping Oscar. With Ruby down like this, he's going to have more work to do."

"Fair enough." Maria nodded as she looked to Ruby again, intent upon making sure she recovered properly.

* * *

"So how do we do this?" The man asked.

"Send a scout." Khan replied. "Tell me what you can find out about the Atlas base there. Specifically where they store their Dust and weaponry. We'll need to make up for the time we've lost."

"What if we run into complications?" The man replied. "Atlas troops on our asses isn't very convenient."

"Atlas troops are the least of my problems." Khan said. "Stuck up fools won't bother to look under their noses until a gun was pointed up it."

"You mean that lady that killed half our guys?" He asked. "You think she'll show?"

"Perhaps. But that's why I'm hoping Atlas comes in there." Khan answered.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**And here is the next update in this story! I felt it would be a good idea to add a scene where ruby actually becomes overcome by all the stuff she had to do to keep everything together, along with her new knowledge of her Silver Eyes, which in my opinion was one of the best shots that Vol 6 had to offer.**

**For now, do read and review!**

**Jdbl00d**


	3. A New Arrival

She watched from the top of the tree, overlooking the entire city of Argus. She felt the wind caress her auburn hair that was tied into a ponytail. She closed her eyes, breathing in the chilly air. She had never gone this far north in Mistral before owing to the presence of the Atlas base. She would definitely be an oddity here with her current garb.

Yet, such was not her choice. In her heart and mind she believed she was meant to be here. As to what reason that was, she could not say. She only knew it would reveal itself to her in time.

It would be past midday by the time she reached the city. Of course, she could reach it much faster owing to her natural gifts. However, as her father had taught her years ago: A storm was many things, subtle was not one of them.

Without hesitation, she stepped off the tree and fell twenty feet down. Despite wearing simple waraji, she was unfazed by the impact when her legs hit the ground. Ensuring her katana was still strapped to her hip, she began to walk.

* * *

Ruby now opened her eyes, recognizing she was in the bed Saphron had arranged for her. She got up, still feeling slightly woozy. Slowly she dangled her feet off the bed and slowly stood up, noting that at the moment she seemed to be okay. She made her way downstairs and into the living room.

"Hey kiddo." Qrow greeted as soon as she reached the bottom of the stairs. "How are you doing?"

"I guess I'm okay…" Ruby nodded, to which Qrow didn't say another word. She sighed internally as once more their conversations remained short. Since she had explicitly stood up against him, their interactions have been quite curt to say the least. She reminded herself that he was probably going through a phase since Ozpin's past was revealed, and that it would pass soon. Still she had hoped 'soon' would have been sooner.

"Well, someone's up." Maria nodded as she and Weiss stepped into the room. "How are you feeling right now?"

"A little sluggish still I think." Ruby said as she stretched. "How long was I out?"

"You slept all the way past dinner." Oscar Pine called out from behind Maria. "When Jaune and the others got back, they were pretty worried. They decided to hold off on the planning till you got better, as per Maria's suggestion."

"Oh. Okay." Ruby nodded as she sat back down. "So, where is everyone?"

"Saphron has gone to bring Adrian to daycare. Terra has gone to work." Weiss replied. "Blake and Yang are taking another look at the radar tower while Jaune and the others have gone to check out other places where we can board the airship once we get it. We'll be on guard duty till either of them returns. I may have found a nice new way to supplement our uh, heist. Once we are able to, I'm going out to check it." At the corner of her eyes, Ruby saw Qrow dip his head slightly. It was still obvious he wasn't too optimistic about this plan. But, she had to press on. No other way existed.

"I see." Ruby answered. "Ok, then I guess I'll-"

"You will be staying away from planning your little heist and focusing yourself on rest and relaxation." Maria said sharply. "As urgent as your mission sounds, there's a limit to how much you can push yourself!"

"Uh…" Ruby gulped. "Yes ma'am…"

"Good." Maria nodded. "If you are that willing, you can think about our little training later. For now, Oscar's made breakfast for you, so eat up."

Ruby nodded as Oscar served her a very appetizing bowl of oatmeal with raisins. Ruby savoured the warm milk and the sweetness of the raisins inside, a great buffer against the chilly air. As soon as she had finished, she sat down on the ground, thinking about which of her memories would be powerful enough to help trigger her eyes should they be needed. However, as time droned by, Ruby started getting listless. She tried doing what Maria had suggested, meditating on her memories, but even those attempts were as successful as yesterday's.

Soon enough, Jaune returned with Ren and Nora, freeing Weiss to leave the house on her own trip. Seeing this, Ruby came forward as Weiss prepared to leave, handing guard duty of the lamp to team JNPR.

"Ruby?" Weiss frowned.

"Look, can I come please?" Ruby asked, gaining a frown from Maria. Noticing the older woman's disapproval, Ruby began to explain. "I promise I won't get myself into trouble. I just want to take a walk around town. I haven't gotten much headway in training, which is already starting to stress me out. So, I figured it'd help me cool off a little after everything that's happened."

Maria continued to give Ruby the frown as Weiss looked back and forth between them, unsure of what was happening. At first, she wondered if Maria was going to shoot down the idea. However, she saw the older woman's shoulders sag as her frown disappeared. "Fine." Maria nodded. "But I'm going to hold you to your word Ruby. Break that promise and, well, let's just say this old lady knows a thing or two about disciplining you young ones."

"Thank you!" Ruby cheered as she got herself ready.

"Weiss, keep an eye on her, won't you?" Maria asked. "I know I sound like a nag, but you can't hurt to be a little careful."

"Got it." Weiss nodded.

* * *

The chilly air blew all around them, forcing Ruby to wrap her cloak around her even tighter against it. It wasn't completely unbearable, but the sea breeze did make the cold more pronounced. Ruby now looked to Weiss, who seemed fine despite wearing just a scarf. "How do you do that?"

"I grew up in one of the coldest kingdoms in Remnant." Weiss explained. "After a while, you acclimatize."

"What?" Ruby frowned.

"You get used to it." Weiss revised her original statement. "Anyways, want to take a small detour past the theater? I want to share with you what I thought for the plan."

"I thought you were meant to keep me away from it?" Ruby asked wryly.

"I'm meant to make sure you don't do any planning for today." Weiss smirked. "But, I don't recall there being anything against me showing you parts of it. Besides, I know you well enough to know you won't stop."

"Aren't we cutting it a little too close to the loophole here?" Ruby asked, though she couldn't help but grin.

"Says the one who constantly got us in trouble back at Beacon." Weiss retorted. "Anyway, we can quip all we want later. Why don't we actually get down to business?" Weiss now led Ruby through the streets and past the theater, where people queued for the newest production, 'Tryst in the Mist'. They slowly walked upwards to one of the modular street shops. Ruby now eyed the luggage bags within, frowning as Weiss studied them extensively.

"Weiss, what is this all about?" Ruby asked.

"Well, you know how we decided that I will have 'changed my mind'-" Weiss used her fingers and quoted the last words for emphasis. "And have decided to return home? Well, I was thinking that maybe we can use this to sneak Ms. Calavera aboard much more safely." At this she gestured to the luggage bags. "But, we will need to make sure it fits. I lost mine on the train, so we'll need a new one."

"Oooh." Ruby nodded. "Yeah. That is brilliant!"

"So, why don't you help me find one that's about Maria's size?" Weiss asked. "And if she asks, tell her that technically this was a shopping trip, so it doesn't count as planning."

"Someone is in a rule breaking mood today." Ruby said.

"Well, I will soon be breaking one of the biggest rules on Remnant." Weiss shrugged. "I thought I'd better get a little bit of practice before that."

Ruby nodded. "Well, fair enough. Now then, which one should we pick?" Ruby asked as she glanced at the luggage bags, prioritizing the bigger ones. As they browsed through them, a strange discussion caught Ruby's ear.

"Did you see that strange woman?" Came one man.

"Who?" Was the reply.

"You know, the one who walked in with straw sandals, weird Mistral clothing that looked like they came from like a hundred years ago? A really long sword? Also, kinda talked funny?"

"There is someone like that?" Came the other.

"She came in some twenty minutes ago. Got loads of strange looks from everybody at the gates. I think someone tried talking to her, but then she spoke some really strange language that no one understood. Was trying to get closer, but that sword really scared me."

Ruby frowned at this, while a small part of her was actually excited at meeting this person. She was especially interested in the sword that was mentioned, wondering what sort of story there was to it.

"Ruby?" Weiss called. "Are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh." Ruby blinked as Weiss came forward. "I'm okay. Just heard some really interesting story about someone that apparently came into the city recently."

"And let me guess, you were interested?" Weiss concluded.

"Well…" Ruby scratched her head. "I mean I am. But we shouldn't keep the others waiting. Besides, Maria did say not to get unwanted attention."

"Alright then." Weiss nodded. "Now, I have two bags for selection. I just need you to help me pick a colour!" Ruby looked forward and frowned. Before her were two sizeable luggage bags capable of hiding Maria successfully. However, what she was confused about were the colours. Granted, they looked good. She just wasn't sure why she had to pick a colour when both were obviously white.

"Uh…" Ruby droned. "What's the difference?"

Weiss sighed. "Oh, right. You know what, I'll decide. Wait for a bit okay?" Weiss now pursed her lips as she compared the two bags. Ruby, seeing that there was no longer much left to do, went outside the store and waited. As soon as she did however, she noticed something strange.

Four figures strolled down the street wearing long dark cloaks. While it could be argued that such attire was necessary for the cold, it wasn't that chilly. Ruby occasionally had to rub her hands together, but that was it. Nothing necessitated having to cover one's face and head. While everyone else may have shrugged it off, to Ruby, this was highly suspicious.

Ruby made a move to follow, but stopped halfway. She now remembered her promise to Maria, how she would not seek out trouble. She wasn't sure if she had completely recovered yet; picking a fight wasn't wise in such a physical state.

As she walked back to the store, she stopped again and sighed. On one hand, she knew she couldn't strain herself. On the other, if she didn't do anything now, people might get hurt, innocent people. Ruby knew that if she was able to stop something like that and didn't, she'd regret it. But how to do that and not end up in a fight?

_I'll just follow them._ She concluded. _I won't fight, on the first sign of danger I run and get help. If it all turns out to be a misunderstanding, the least is just a scolding for wasting some peoples' time!_ Ruby nodded as she slowly followed behind, making sure to turn her Scroll to silent as she did.

She tailed them for a few minutes before they entered into a narrow alleyway, the last man watching all around as they did so. To Ruby, this made them look even more suspicious, like they didn't belong here. Slowly, she crept to them the alley entrance and peeked through, noticing they had vanished. Ruby now walked into the alley, keeping a sharp eye out. It was likely they may have slipped past into a small corner somewhere to not be noticed.

Scraping could be heard from above her. Instantly, she dove forward before the crooked knife landed right into her head. She twisted on the ground, turning to look at one of the cloaked man. She realized immediately that he was waiting above her. How long had they realized they were being followed?

"Who are you?" He asked. "Well, it doesn't matter. Dead people don't talk."

Ruby, knowing that she was in danger, turned to run. Unfortunately, she bumped into someone, and instantly rough hands closed around her throat. She gagged as she was lifted off the ground. With all the force she could muster, she kicked against the man who held her. Yet, he remained unfazed.

Another one came from the right "Feisty one, isn't she? Wonder why she is so interested in us…"

"Doesn't matter." Came another from behind the one holding Ruby. "She's a witness, so she dies. Just make sure to hide her body. No need to set off the alarm prematurely."

Ruby gagged as she struggled to get free. Now, she berated herself for doing something so stupid like walking into the alley. She could feel her vision start to blur as her brain slowly became starved for oxygen. As she looked up one last time, she noticed a figure from the far end of the alley. A closer look showed the figure appeared to have long, spiky auburn hair tied into a ponytail, with some sort of green coloured jacket over a white shirt.

"Help…" Ruby gasped. No sooner than she had said that, she felt her body be flung into the air.

* * *

"Of all the stupidest things you could do!" Weiss growled as she ran through the streets of Argus. Upon finishing her shopping, she turned to find that Ruby was gone. She looked outside the shop, but there was no sign of her. Apologising and asking the shopkeeper to hold onto her purchase, she went out to find her partner. While it was good that the locals had definitely spotted the red cloak Ruby had and pointed her in the right direction, it still didn't help that no one had seen where she was going. Worried, she had contacted Maria and Yang, both of whom had acknowledged and now joined the search.

"What in the world possessed you to just run off?" Weiss complained to herself. "Didn't you say that you'd avoid trouble? Dolt!" She now ran toward the street markets of Argus. Here and there, people went about doing their shopping. She reckoned it would be best to start asking if Ruby was seen in this area.

_Really though, she better not have gone far! It would take a miracle to find her then_. Weiss now began to look around, catching her breath as she did. Just as she was about to ask a passerby, something crashed into one of the stalls, causing patrons to flee. Closer inspection revealed a man wearing a dark cloak. He groaned as he got on all fours, obviously hurt.

Weiss now turned to the left as gunshots sounded through the air. She heard the snap of bullets hitting pavements and wood, which intensified the screaming all the more. Weiss ducked behind a stall, finding the source of the bullets; an alleyway. As she peeked around her cover spot, someone leaped forth from it.

The woman who emerged wore the strangest garb Weiss had seen. The emerald green haori decorated with a golden dragon and clouds on the back, the white kosode, the black hakama and the straw sandals. Weiss also noticed the sheathed katana, a rather long blade that seemed unsuitable for cramped spaces. Then, Weiss noticed under the woman's left arm was a familiar mass of red. The woman now landed behind another stall just a few feet from Weiss, setting Ruby on the ground.

"Ruby!" Weiss cried out and moved toward them, crawling as fast as she could amid the gunfire.

"Weiss?" Ruby blinked. "Oh thank goodness! I thought-"

"You have explaining to do later!" Weiss growled as she ducked from a spray of bullets. "For now, how many of them are there and why are they shooting you?"

"Urk…" Ruby gulped. "Well, these guys looked suspicious so I followed them and then they ambushed me before… uh…" Ruby now looked to the woman who had apparently saved her life. "Sorry, who are you again?"

"Ryuka." The woman said, her emerald eyes fierce. "For now, I suggest you stay hidden. I will deal with them."

As soon as the bullets stopped, Ryuka stood up and walked into the open. Ruby and Weiss peeked around to see her facing down three armed men; two of them holding sub-machine guns and the last brandishing knives in both hands. Ryuka looked as they surrounded her, keeping their distance. Ryuka now bent her knees and raised her arms, signaling her intention to do battle.

"Hey, what do we do?" The one on the left asked.

"Do you have to ask idiot?" Said the knife-wielder. "We kill this one, right here and now!" Without hesitation, he charged in, knives raised as he jumped upwards, ready to strike as he landed. All the while, Ryuka remained unmoving.

In a split second, Ryuka pivoted away, the entire motion nothing but a blur. With a swift thrust of her palm, she struck him and instantly he was blown away ten meters. Both Weiss and Ruby's eyes widened at the sheer force of the blow. Immediately, the others raised their weapons, fingers ready to pull the trigger of their guns. Ryuka merely rushed at them, faster than the eye could follow, and into melee range. Grabbing the gun of the man on the right, she pushed it away with her left hand, the shots going wide. With the same hand, she sliced at him.

Instantly the man screamed as blood spurted from the wound at his chest. He fell to the ground, clutching the wound as the other turned to fire. Ryuka immediately reached for her katana, quickly twirling the sheathed weapon and deflecting the incoming bullets as she rushed in again. Her right fingers now curled and a furious sphere of air formed in it. She rammed it into her opponent, who now screamed as the wind itself cut through his clothes and his skin. Ryuka threw the sphere of wind, which now propelled its unfortunate victim into a window. Everyone watched as the window exploded inward, the clattering and crashing within the building continuing before the man was blown out the other side. Weiss's face went slightly pale as soon as she saw the man's blood-soaked chest, and that his eyes were wide and unfocused.

A growl sounded behind them. The two girls now turned to see the man who was knocked out earlier rush at Ryuka. The woman now jabbed her sheathed katana backward, slamming it into his stomach and stopping him midway. Quickly, she strapped the weapon back on, spinning round and delivering a kick to the man's temple. However, the kick was thrown out with such speed that even Ruby couldn't register what had happened until the man slammed into the wall, bouncing off the concrete surface. Something had cracked loudly; it wasn't the wall.

The wounded man now rose to his feet, still clutching the wound in his chest. He raised his gun shakily, attempting to squeeze off a shot. Ryuka raised her hand again, delivering a slashing motion with it. At once, the man's arm was lopped off. He stared at his severed limb dumbfounded for a second before he felt the pain hit. He would have screamed, but Ryuka quickly finished him off with another slash to his throat.

And now the knife-wielder returned to fight, his knives thrust forward to stab at Ryuka's back. Ryuka merely swept low, kicking his legs out from under him and causing him to propel over her. Quickly, she reached for the katana and now slashed upward. Despite being sheathed, it was still capable of slicing into the man. Ruby and Weiss registered the spray of blood as he fell to the ground and did not move.

The two of them surveyed the carnage that had just happened. Had it not been for their prior experiences, Weiss was sure she would be vomiting at what she had just witnessed. Unfortunately, others did not have the history to such acts. Retching was heard soon after as people beheld the four dead men. Ryuka merely looked to their corpses before she turned her eyes upon her own blade, as if to check if the sheath was damaged. Seemingly satisfied, she placed the weapon back at her hip, though her stoic face remained.

"Ruby!" Came a familiar voice. Both of them turned to see Yang, Blake and Maria running toward them. The three stopped as soon as they beheld the bloody scene. "What the hell?" Yang gasped. Blake merely went forward to help Weiss and Ruby up while Maria stared at the scene, more specifically Ryuka.

Then, the sounds of whistling cut through the air. Everyone turned as Atlesian soldiers showed up, whistling and calling for the crowd to get clear. The minute they turned to see the bodies however, a few of the officers stepped back, with the younger ones seeming to look pale. Ruby couldn't blame them.

"What is going on here?" Came a snide voice. Ruby groaned internally as the petite woman showed herself. Caroline Cordovin now stepped forward, flanked by her usual Nubuck guards. She now approached the scene that was strewn with blood and bodies. She glanced at both team RWBY, Maria (to whom she gave a near unnoticeable glare) before finally laying her eyes on Ryuka, at to which she frowned. "Well, I never thought anyone would have the audacity to come into this city and engage in such brutal violence."

"Such brutality!" Came Nubuck one.

"Such violence!" Came Nubuck two.

"Oh for the love of…" Yang groaned, forced to endure the rants of the soldiers again.

"You speak truth commander Cordovin." Ryuka nodded. "These men were under the employ of Khan. Surely you have heard of him?"

"Khan?" Ruby frowned. "Who is that?"

"He is one of the most notorious criminals in Mistral." Maria explained. "Arms smuggling, arson, robbery, kidnapping and ransom, there is no crime he wouldn't do for a quick profit. The Mistral council has him pretty high on the most wanted list. They haven't been able to catch him however; he is pretty good at covering his tracks. And he's dangerous. He could very likely kill a newly licensed Huntsmen with ease."

"But why would he send men here?" Blake asked. "Argus is a well-defended city. Even a crime lord wouldn't have the audacity to just stroll in and set up."

"These are merely scouts." Ryuka explained. "He likely is interested in the Atlas base's weapons and Dust stockpile."

Cordovin frowned as she studied Ryuka. "Tell me, how is it that you know of this?"

"Days ago, I stumbled upon an operation of his off the Mistral coast." Ryuka answered. "I managed to sabotage it, but unfortunately was unable to deal with him myself. I have been tracking them ever since, and their movements have led me here. Considering he was attempting to smuggle Dust weaponry, I believe he is now here to make up for what he lost. I would suggest you remain vigilant."

Cordovin seemed to be unconvinced. Ruby and the rest watched the silent exchange between the two women as Atlesian soldiers cordoned the area. "Well, if your tale is true, this Khan fellow ought to know how utterly pointless his methods are. Our exemplary forces will not be bested by some lowly Mistral barbarian! Your concern is not necessary."

Ryuka did not seem to mind the response. "Then, I shall be on my way."

"Unfortunately I cannot have that." Cordovin frowned. "You expect me to just meet some stranger who appears like she came from an _uncivilized_ tribe to go about her business after what she has done here?" At this, she now nodded toward the four dead men, who were being placed into body bags. "I will tolerate no such lawlessness within these walls so long as I am here! Honestly though, I would rather not deal with a barbarian like you. Be thankful that I place the reputation of Atlas before my own!"

At once, Cordovin gestured to the two guards behind her. They now moved in, one of them attempting to take Ryuka's sword. In response, Ryuka snatched his hand and gripped it tightly. He whimpered against the vice on his wrist, his knees giving out beneath him.

"_Wao Zahken Fuurahn!_" Ryuka said furiously before pushing the man back, forcing him to nearly crash into Cordovin. Ruby and her friends now frowned, as did everyone else, at the strange words they had just heard. Ruby now remembered the rumor that had been going around. With how Ryuka was dressed, the sword and now the strange manner of talking, Ruby was certain she was the one people were talking about.

Cordovin now glared back. "You would dare raise your hand against Atlas!? I knew I should have just put a barbarian like you into prison at once! Men, seize her!"

Ryuka studied the Atlesian soldiers who now surrounded and trained their weapons upon her. Ruby felt the tension rise as it seemed another fight was about to occur. However, Ryuka remained composed, as if she wasn't even fazed at the prospect of becoming a fugitive. As the tension began to build, tapping was heard behind her.

"Now now Cordo." Maria said as she sauntered forward. "Surely we can come to a reasonable compromise here?"

"Calavera." Cordovin greeted with disdain. "You have no business here. Run along back into your hovel or whatever it is you live in."

"Oh Cordovin, you and I could trade insults all day on whatever we can think of." Maria said with a mocking smile. "However, to engage in battle now would be unwise, is it not? After all, you've just been tipped about a potential attack on your base. Won't you need your best forces to ensure nothing goes wrong?"

Cordovin arched an eyebrow as Maria explained further. "Also, our mutual acquaintance appears to have deadly skills, enough that she could potentially cause severe harm to your men, men you will need to protect your little base, right?"

"Speak plainly Calavera! Stop wasting my time!" Cordovin snapped.

"What I propose is that you let me handle this one!" Maria now gestured to Ryuka, to which team RWBY's mouths fell open. "After all, you'd rather not waste time with her yes?"

"And why would I do something as preposterous as that!?" Cordovin asked.

"One, keep this up and I guarantee your soldiers will be seeing nothing but the inside of a hospital for the next few weeks, not something you'd like to share with your higher-ups back in Atlas, eh?" Maria scowled, to which Cordovin gritted her teeth. "Two, I am more aware of ancient Mistral culture than you. Best you not create an incident which shows Atlas being insensitive in any way to its ally in Mistral, yes?"

Cordovin's frown deepened at Maria's explanation. While Cordovin could easily have called it all a bluff, the fact remained that she would not risk Atlas's reputation, especially not with the kingdom's current political state. Cordovin sighed. "Very well. I shall relent this time out of consideration for the people of Mistral. But don't think I owe you, any of you for this!"

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Maria said. Though under her breath, Ruby was certain she had said the word: _She-Devil_.

Cordovin huffed as she commanded her soldiers to stand down, placing back focus on securing the area. Maria now tapped Ryuka's hand, gaining the woman's attention. "Now then, let's go home and out of the cold, shall we?"

* * *

With a quick call explaining things, team RWBY and Maria returned with Ryuka in tow. Terra was at first rather apprehensive about letting a woman like her into the house, but with a little talking from Maria, they had convinced the other half of the Cotta-Arc household to let her in.

Still, it wasn't easy remembering what Ryuka was capable of. By now, news of what had happened spread quickly through the city, and it wasn't long before it reached the house as well. Thus, there was still a level of hesitation in approaching her.

"How is it possible for you kids to constantly get into so much trouble?" Qrow asked sullenly as soon as Ryuka walked in.

"Yeah, I'm still trying to figure that part out Qrow." Yang said before turning to Ruby. "Care to explain sis? I thought you were supposed to be taking it easy?"

"Look! I just did what I thought I had to do! I admit it was wrong, but I didn't follow those men to look for a fight!" Ruby pouted as she folded her arms.

"Well, it seems like a fight found you anyway." Yang said again. "Seriously though, never do that again okay?" Then, Yang turned to Ryuka. "Thanks for helping my sister." Ryuka didn't respond, but she merely nodded in acknowledgement.

"So…" Saphron said from behind them. "Is there anything I can get you?" Ryuka shook her head, instead now walking toward the back yard.

"Okay then…" Terra huffed as she carried Adrian. "This is so not what I was expecting after a long day at work."

Ruby turned to Maria. "Are you sure Cordovin won't get suspicious of us again? Your story didn't sound all that convincing."

"Ruby, she's always suspicious of everything that takes a step out of line." Maria answered. "But fear not, she is too caught up in making sure Atlas's reputation doesn't take another hit, meaning she won't be looking too deeply into this. And while what I said to her sounded far-fetched, it was mostly true. Observe."

Maria now walked forward, pushing her way past everyone till she was directly behind Ryuka. After a quick moment of thinking, she cleared her throat.

"_Kouhuun._" At this, everyone stared at Maria and the strange word she had just uttered. But it was at this word that Ryuka stopped and turned toward the old lady.

"Um, Ms. Calavera, what was that?" Ruby asked.

"Oh…" Maria chuckled. "Sorry for not telling everyone. What I simply said was 'Hello', in a particularly ancient language." At this, she now turned to Ryuka before balling her right fist and then placing it upon the flat of her left palm, making a small bow as she did so.

"I am honoured to meet you, Stormcaller."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Apologies for the later upload. It has been quite a busy time that I haven't been able to get to writing this. But, here is the third chapter of this little fic!**

**I'm also excited to formally introduce Ryuka, my OC! She's a character that had been stewing in my head for a while, especially after I searched up old Youtube vids of The Last Samurai movie. As to who she is, I will be explaining in future chapters, so do be patient!**

**As always, please read and review!**

**Jdbl00d**


	4. The Stormcaller

"Stormcaller?" Ren frowned. Everyone watched as Ryuka mirrored the gesture, bowing back in return.

"I am surprised." Ryuka admitted. "Not many know of us. From whom did you learn the language?"

"Well, I could explain it to everyone." Maria nodded as they both straightened. "With your consent of course." At this, Ryuka nodded curtly. Maria now propped herself on the sofa, intent on giving an explanation. Everyone crowded around as Ryuka remained standing.

"As you all know, Mistral is a country where people respect the gift of nature, more so for the sea and the sky." Maria began. "However, none did this as well as the Stormcaller clans."

"I've never heard of them before." Weiss said as she sat down. "Not even in the old history books on Mistral."

"Well, that is because their history predates the era of the Great War of Remnant, and much, if not all, has been lost to time." Maria answered. "You see, no one really knows where the Stormcallers came from. But what you need to know is that they existed long before Mistral itself became a kingdom. They lived a reclusive life in the mountains of Anima, cut off from the goings on in the outside world. It was the first emperor of Mistral who found them and reached out to them, giving their people the famous name."

"Why call themselves Stormcallers?" Nora asked before she gasped with glee. "Could they call upon storms?"

"Okay, that's a little too hopeful, don't you think kid?" Qrow groaned.

"Actually, she's quite on the mark." Maria smirked, leaving surprise in everyone. "You see, they had a very unique talent amongst them." At this, she turned to Weiss. "A talent similar to yours Weiss."

"Mine?" Weiss frowned. "Wait, do you mean my Semblance?"

"Precisely. The Schnee aren't the only ones who had a hereditary Semblance." Maria affirmed. "All Stormcaller, regardless of race, gender and age, were capable of manipulating the wind. Actually that is incorrect. One could argue that they 'spoke' to it. And the wind in turn, spoke back. Such gifts were passed down from generation to generation of Stormcaller."

"So, it allows them to control the wind." Jaune gasped. "Wow…"

"It was this connection to the wind itself that made the Stormcallers extremely revered in ancient Mistral." Maria explained further. "So much that even the first emperor offered great tributes and treasures. However, the Stormcallers refused all that. Instead, they made an agreement with the emperor then, to forever guard the lands and values of Anima. From then on, every Stormcaller was trained as a warrior."

"And they were impressive to say the least." Maria nodded. "Hordes of Grimm being routed by gusts of wind that struck like blades. Valiant men and women who protected even the stray traveler from thieves and bandits. People who would carry the young, the old, the sick and the lame. Warriors capable of running as fast as the wind and besting even the most seasoned soldiers. They upheld this duty for decades, being the embodiment of honor, loyalty, strength and compassion to all in Anima. They were said to have been so renowned that even nobles of the old days would prostrate themselves before them as they walked through the streets."

Everyone stayed dead silent, immersed in Maria's tale. From the corner of her eye, Blake could see Ruby beaming. She smirked as she realized that Ruby's love for fairy tales was still present, and that now she seemed to have found a new story to admire and love. Blake also realized that a particular teacher at Beacon would be beyond excited to meet someone like Ryuka.

"And years later, that was when one emperor grew jealous." Maria said, her voice now taking a bitter tone. "While his predecessors believed greatly in the Stormcallers, he felt they had grown too powerful, too famous among the people. And so he attempted to find other ways to make himself recognized among the citizens. He began to negotiate with Mantle, attempting to make life better for his people in the harsher lands. Of course, no one disagreed then. After all, Mantle's revolutionary technologies would make life better for all in Anima, so long as the emperor upheld their agreements."

"Putting him on a leash, basically." Qrow nodded.

"Correct." Maria affirmed. "And as you can imagine, the Stormcallers were not quite pleased with that."

"Why?" Oscar asked. "If protecting Anima was their duty, why would they be unhappy with an alliance that could benefit all?"

"You see, in their philosophy, they believed in complete freedom; in spirit, in choice, in heart." Maria answered. "Just as the wind was unbound by even the forests, the mountains or the sea, so too they believed should be for the hearts and minds of men. Granted, they had no qualms about one choosing servitude, for the Stormcallers themselves were in all ways, servants to Anima. The alliance with Mantle would however, mean that the value of this freedom would be no more."

"Mantle would have had the upper hand in everything owing to their technological advancement." Qrow elaborated. "They could use that as leverage against the emperor's decisions. Ultimately, while it would benefit Mistral, it would also mean sacrificing their independence to a certain degree. The emperor was, in essence, selling out the traditions and culture of Mistral."

"They tried to negotiate with the emperor." Maria continued. "But it was futile. The emperor merely silenced them, even went as far as to frame them for crimes so that they would lose their recognition. Realizing that they were no longer welcome among the people, they secluded themselves once more, and for the last two hundred years no one has seen a Stormcaller since."

"How terrible…" Weiss remarked.

"Wait, if there are no records of them, then how did you find out so much?" Yang asked.

"Well, it was after I had lost my eyes that I met one." Maria explained. "Back then I was still trying to hide when I met an old man. He taught me all of the things I teach you now about the Stormcallers. He taught me their philosophies, which still continue to amaze me to this day."

"What about their language?" Ren asked.

"Ah yes. Stormtongue." Maria smiled. "It is difficult. No one has heard this uttered in centuries, and even the Stormcaller did not teach many when they roamed the lands. I myself didn't learn beyond ten words. But the one thing I found common in the language is that it appears to mirror the sounds of the wind. I wish I knew more, but you'll have to be content with that for now. Close to no one even knows this language exists, let alone speak it. Be thankful that you bear witness to its existence."

Maria now turned to Ryuka, who had remained silent this whole time. "I suppose that's about all we need to know about you, hm?" To this, Ryuka nodded.

"Well, you seem to also cause a good deal of trouble." Terra said. "We don't mess with Atlas troops without good reason."

"In hindsight, that soldier tried to mess with Ryuka." Maria explained. "As I said, Stormcallers are trained from birth to be warriors, and they upheld this with many strict codes. Their weapons are all forged by themselves, a rite of passage to become a full-fledged Stormcaller ready to face the world. Ryuka's katana is something akin to her soul. Losing it is considered the ultimate shame."

Ruby dipped her head at the thought. The Stormcallers apparently thought the same way she did about a Huntsman's own weapon. She thought about Crescent Rose and all the times she had used it. While it became clear that she couldn't always use it to fight, she wouldn't know any other weapon she'd rather fight with. With this in mind, she could empathize with Ryuka.

"Many of their ways may be strange to us who live in modern times." Maria said as she stood from the sofa. "But we can be sure that Ryuka is of no danger to us. Though, I would say it may be best if you stayed out of trouble as much as you can. I am not able to say anything, but you ought to know we too have much business that needs to remain under wraps." Maria turned to Ryuka as she said this, though the Stormcaller did not reply. She merely turned away, intent upon keeping to herself.

As she did, Ruby's eyes caught something. A small glimmer of white etched upon the sleeve of Ryuka's haori. And while it was for but a brief moment, Ruby could recognize a seven-point star.

Instantly, Ruby's eyes widened. It seemed almost impossible that she could have found one of them, but she had to be sure. She searched her memory for the phrase that was taught her weeks ago. Mustering up her courage, she spoke at last. "I am a single star, seeking a light most pure..."

Now, the room's occupants turned to Ruby as she uttered the phrase. Maria, Saphron and Terra frowned at this, but her teammates, team JNPR, Oscar and her uncle looked between her and Ryuka, who has once more stopped in her tracks. Time appeared to strain, and Ruby even wondered if she had gotten it wrong.

Then, Ryuka turned and walked forward toward her. "I am another star, let us find what you hold dear."

Ruby felt her heart leap as she heard the reply. "You…"

Ryuka's gaze now appeared to soften as she knelt to the ground, bracing herself on her knuckles as she prostrated before Ruby, her forehead touching the floor. "I have longed to meet you, Lady Ruby."

"You're a Mithril Knight…" Ruby gasped.

* * *

"So, she showed up?" Khan huffed.

"Killed all four of them." Replied the figure to his right. "Didn't even draw her sword. And now those Atlesians know of the plan."

Khan nodded. "Just as I had hoped. Have we gotten everyone we could find?"

"They'll be here within the next few days. And they assured us of heavy support." The man nodded.

"All according to plan." Khan smirked.

* * *

The sun had begun to set. Dinner was served at last, a very good helping of fried noodles and dumplings, courtesy of Terra. With the usual seating now a bit too cramped, they had decided to leave the food in the main kitchen while seating themselves in the living room. Upon the revelation that Ryuka was a Mithril Knight, it was now Ruby's turn to educate everyone else about the ancient order of warriors that served those who possessed silver eyes.

"I see." Maria stroked her chin. "I never knew such people existed."

"Not many of them are left." Jaune said. "But we do know they are people we can trust."

"And where did you find out about these people?" Maria asked, genuinely interested.

"One actually found me." Ruby explained. "His name was Zeren Corvain. He was a very close friend."

Maria frowned, seeing how the light in Ruby's eyes dimmed. "What happened?"

"He died, trying to protect me." Ruby said, her eyes starting to tear up. "He gave everything to make sure I lived. Not a single day goes by that I don't remember his sacrifice."

"I'm sorry to hear that Ruby." Saphron said as she helped to feed Adrian. "He must have been amazing for you to think of him that way."

"You have no idea." Yang grinned. "I doubt even those shmucks at the base would match him."

"But never did we think we'd meet another." Blake said as she looked to Ryuka, who was seated next to Ruby. "But if you were a knight, why didn't you tell us that first? Zeren was very upfront about it."

"I did not wish to endanger my master." Ryuka explained. "I already knew of the existence of her weeks ago, when I saw a bright light flash toward the sky."

"The Arget Citadel!" Weiss whispered to everyone, all of whom nodded.

"It was then that I realized I could uphold the oath I made long ago." Ryuka explained. "When I was young, I did make an oath to protect the people of Anima. Then, I met a man whose name I never thought I'd hear again."

"Wait, you met Zeren?" Ren gasped.

"A coincidence. But perhaps it was fated to be." Ryuka nodded. "I learned much from him as he stayed in our village. Before he left, I announced my decision to follow in his shoes. My clan did not think well of it at first, but soon relented as they realized my new oath would involve not just Anima, but the rest of the world. I have been journeying ever since. However, I did not know Sir Zeren had fallen in battle."

The room went silent as Ryuka contemplated the turn of events. She then turned to Ruby. "Tell me, how did he face his end?"

Ruby nodded. "He fought, bravely."

"A worthy end." Ryuka nodded as she raised a cup of tea. "He should be proud. It was a good death." She now drank from it, leaving the others in silence regarding the late knight.

"Anyways, back to what you mentioned before." Weiss said. "You thought Ruby would be in danger if she met you?"

"_Haou_." Ryuka replied in Stormtongue. Weiss looked to Maria, who mouthed the word 'Yes' to her. It appears that was what the word meant. "A few days after, I began to catch word of smuggling operations into Atlas, and that Khan was behind it. Whoever has hired him has paid a hefty sum for his services."

"Wait, Khan has a boss?" Nora frowned.

"More like an employer I think." Qrow said.

"Thus, I saw it my duty to put a stop to his plans. However, while I succeeded in delaying his operations, I was not able to stop him. It is not unlikely that he has his eyes out for vengeance." Ryuka said as she looked to Ruby. "I felt that putting myself close to you would expose you to him. It is unacceptable for a servant to bring harm to their master. However, if you command me to stay, then I shall."

"Umm…" Ruby frowned, unsure of what she should say. While she had now understood the devotion of the Mithril Knights to her, she still wasn't sure what to make of the fact that she could command them as she saw fit.

Nora then let loose a long drawn out yawn. "Okay, look. As much as I want to see this go down, I am bushed! Can we please get some sleep?"

"I second that." Yang said as she stood up. "After all I saw, I've had enough excitement for one day."

Ryuka now stood up, still clutching her food. "Lady Ruby, I will be outside if you require me."

"O-Oh…" Ruby said. "Okay. Maybe for tonight, you should stay. It gets cold around here." Without another word, Ryuka finally left the room, opening the door to the backyard. Ruby watched as she sat cross-legged upon the wooden porch and continued with her meal.

"Hmm." Maria stroked her chin as she walked up to Ruby. "You know, having a Stormcaller to be a personal servant could be good for you."

"How so?" Ruby asked.

"Well, you'll see when morning comes around." Maria smiled wryly. "I would suggest all of you stay at home tomorrow. I have this feeling you'll all learn something very valuable."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**And finally, we have the next chapter in this story! I am pleased to finally formally introduce Ryuka!**

**An explanation to what a Mithril Knight is, it is someone who has sworn allegiance to those who possess Silver Eyes, serving as a bodyguard and confidant. This fanfiction concept was made by me around the end of Vol 3., which was so long ago! I officially introduced them in my story: Silver Legacy. It was one of my favourites so far and I truly enjoyed creating the various characters that make up these incredible warriors. **

**The character of Zeren Corvain was the first, and he was based off of Zeratul from Starcraft. As for Ryuka, lots of it came from Japanese characters either in movies or games. I hope that you will enjoy when I finally bring out Ryuka's personality and beliefs, and that I do the ancient culture of Japan justice. And for those who have read Silver Legacy, hopefully you know where Ryuka shows in that particular tale.**

**As always, please read and review!**


	5. The Way of the Wind

Ruby stirred in her bed as the morning sun shone slightly through the windows. She buried her face in the pillow, attempting to get more sleep.

_Hah! Yah!_ Ruby groaned at the noise, now taking the pillow and smothering it over her head. She wondered who would be making such a racket in the early morning.

_HUUUAAAH!_ Exasperated at last, Ruby shot off the bed. She sauntered down to the living room, noticing the door to the backyard was open. "What is going on?" She grumbled. "Can't a girl get some… sleep…" She stopped short as she registered the sight before her.

Maria stood by the doorway, looking out into the garden. Ryuka herself stood in the backyard, as if in meditation. Then, her emerald eyes snapped open, and she commenced a series of punches, thrusts, chops and kicks. After a while, she took out her sword and began to slash at an invisible foe, though it looked strange that she kept the blade sheathed. Ryuka would occasionally cry out fiercely with her strikes, ending with the loudest. She would then keep her sword once more and enter a period of silence before starting the whole thing again. Soon enough, it had woken everyone in the house, save for Adrian and Terra, all of whom came to check out the commotion.

"She has been at this for about forty minutes now." Maria explained as she tilted her head back toward them. "From the moment they wake, they devote themselves entirely to their training, ensuring their skills never dull." At this, Ryuka now removed the sword again, delivering phantom slashes as part of a training regimen. Maria now turned and smiled. "Even I have never seen such self-discipline."

Ryuka finally strapped the katana back on her hip. Then, she turned to see everyone gathered in the doorway. Quickly walking forward, she knelt before Ruby and Maria. "Lady Ruby, Lady Maria, did I wake you? In that case, accept my apologies!"

Maria shrugged. "Why don't you take this one Ruby? I no longer have silver eyes, so I doubt I get to command a legendary Mithril Knight."

"What?" Ruby blinked. If she didn't know better, Maria had just thrown her in the lurch. She looked toward the old lady now walking away before turning to the Stormcaller who knelt before her. "Uh…" Ruby frowned. "Ryuka, its fine. Please stand up. Do whatever it is you need to do." At this, Ryuka rose to her feet.

"Welp, if there is nothing else, I'm going to head to bed again." Yang yawned. "Wake me in about an hour maybe."

Ruby watched as everyone went off, most likely back to sleep now that Ryuka appeared finished with training. She turned back to Ryuka again to see that the Stormcaller had now sat upon the porch, her legs crossed as she closed her eyes, her weapon now resting upon her legs. Ruby frowned. Was she meditating? If so, how could she do it so easily? Even the birds chirping nearby did not seem to disturb her.

Ruby now wondered, would Ryuka be able to teach her? It would certainly be of great help for her, especially when using her silver eyes. Still, she did not feel it was right to disturb Ryuka from her training. So Ruby merely went and sat beside her, closing her eyes in meditation. Time passed by, with Ruby doing as what Maria said. She focused on her breathing, feeling the air all around her. She now tried to think of the memories of her friends and family, the fuel for her powers.

Ruby then felt an itch on her foot. She tried to ignore it as much as she could, but soon enough she opened her eyes and had to scratch at it, unable to manage any longer.

"Lady Ruby." Ryuka muttered from beside her. Ruby froze and looked toward the Stormcaller as she opened her eyes.

"What?" Ruby frowned as she looked to Ryuka, who now opened her eyes.

"Would you like me to teach you a bit about meditation?" The Stormcaller asked.

"Uh, sure." Ruby nodded. As a Mithril Knight, Ryuka was sworn to not just protect Ruby, but to serve as a guide as well in matters beyond her. Perhaps leveraging on her knowledge wasn't so bad an idea. "So, what is up first? How to empty my mind? How to ignore all things?"

"First, close your eyes." Ryuka said as she did so. Ruby followed suit, closing her own eyes. "Now, stay calm." The Stormcaller said once more. "Focus on all the sensations you feel. Focus on the air upon your skin, on the breaths you take." Ruby did so. She paid attention to the touch of the cold wind on her face and hands, and the coldness of the air as it went into her lungs.

"Good." Ryuka said. "Keep it up. Focus on that sensation only."

Ruby now tried to keep still, her attention only on the sensations of the air around her. Then, an unexpected gust came in, the whooshing of the wind filling her ears.

Once more, the restlessness came in. Ruby frowned as she tried to stay focused, but soon enough the fatigue in her neck forced her to twitch slightly. Something now touched her shoulder. Ruby turned to see Ryuka's hand upon her. "Well, I suppose that's what it's like for starters. But I suspect something more…"

"Uh…" Ruby blinked. "What do you mean?"

Ryuka's emerald eyes met her silver ones. "It is not so easy for one to achieve a stillness of mind, even less for one who has experienced turmoil. Tell me of what troubles you Lady Ruby." Ryuka asked. "Lady Maria told me of how the silver eyes work, and of how you have been trying to channel their strength. But you have had difficulties I am sure. It is written all over your face."

Ruby blinked in shock. _How had she known? She doesn't have a mind-reading Semblance does she?_ Ruby immediately shot the thought down. Ryuka's Semblance was to manipulate wind. Still, if she had inferred that from insight alone, then her instincts were frightening.

Ruby dipped her head, thinking about what to say. "It's just, so much has happened over these past few days. Especially regarding Ozpin…" Slowly, Ruby talked about what she had seen regarding the history of Ozpin and Salem; even the part of Salem's immortality. She saw what that revelation did to everyone, herself, her teammates and friends and her uncle, especially at the Brunswick farms. Despite resolving to move onward, it did not help that there was nothing beyond the plan of safeguarding the Relic of Knowledge.

"Hmm." Ryuka nodded. "The storm of the mind is not something one can conquer easily. This world is filled with so much trial and tribulation. The horrors that exist are not so easily forgotten. The storm can become so vast that even we are swallowed by it. Sometimes, we become as deadly and horrible as the storm itself."

Ruby frowned as she now remembered the scene Ryuka had left in town. While she had grown used to bloodshed over the last year, such thoughts tended to resurface at times. She still thought of the day Penny was dismembered, the day Pyrrha was killed. She thought to the suffering Jaune had to experience since then, when she had seen Yang's severed limb, Blake's wounds and even the time Cinder had almost killed Weiss. "What you did in town, it wasn't the first was it?"

Ryuka nodded as she lifted her katana. "I have felled hundreds of foes with this blade, Grimm and Man alike. I still remember each spray of blood, each pair of dying eyes. Such is the path of a warrior. We have seen things that cannot be unseen. Things that force us to walk the very line between humanity and insanity. It is not uncommon to be torn apart."

"How do you move past it all?" Ruby asked. "How can you forget those memories?"

"You don't." Ryuka said in response. "Our actions and experiences reflect ourselves. We cannot run from them, and neither can we hide. They stay with us for life." At this, Ruby's frown deepened. It was obvious Ryuka has seen much death during her days, either caused by others or herself. In a way, she had also experienced horrors which most could not imagine.

"And when I remember these times, I remember the teachings of my father, and his father before him." Ryuka continued as a bird now flew down to her. Stretching out a finger, Ryuka watched as the bird hopped on, chirping all the while. Despite her fierce countenance the bird regarded Ryuka with no sense of wariness whatsoever. "I remember the philosophy I live by; being someone who is one with the wind and the skies. While I am a violent storm, I am also a calm breeze. While I am honed in the art of war, I also live by the values of Honour, Integrity, Courage, Compassion, Respect, Loyalty and Righteousness. These see me through my every thought, word and deed. It is by these values that I am a Stormcaller; that I am a Mithril Knight. Through this, I find solace in every breath I take; in every life I take."

Ryuka stroked the bird with her other finger before she spoke. "_Qhi_." Came the word in Stormtongue. At this, the bird left, chirping all the while. Ryuka now looked back to Ruby. "So, what are your values Lady Ruby? What spurns your actions and your words?"

Ruby thought hard toward Ryuka's question. As she did, she recalled the time she had taken her first mission to Mountain Glenn back in Vale, to the time she had asked Oobleck as to why he chose his path in his career as a Huntsman. Without hesitation, she looked to Ryuka again. "I wanted to help others. My parents always told me that I should do that and well, I just decided I ought to make a career out of it. At first, I thought it would be really cool to be this great hero and to be famous and all that."

"But then, I slowly learned it was more than that." Ruby nodded. "It was also about being responsible for myself and others, for pushing on despite all the setbacks I meet, to give everything I could to that end. It was also about coming to terms that there are far more dangerous things in the world, and that I had to stand against them, for the people across Remnant, and especially for the people I care about. Because that is what a Huntress does."

Ryuka nodded. "A splendid answer. Remember this next time, and I have no doubt you will find peace, even if just a small measure of it."

A strange rumbling could be heard. Ryuka and Ruby now turned toward the younger girl's stomach, where the rumbling came from. "Perhaps breakfast is in order." Ryuka said as she stood up. "As the residents of this house appear to still be asleep, perhaps I can try my hand?"

"Ooh! Yes please!" Ruby cheered.

* * *

It was obvious Ryuka was a skilled hand not just as a warrior, but as a cook. With what was in the fridge, she had made a soup for everyone that even Ren found delicious despite his culinary skills. Apparently Ryuka was trained to live off the land of Mistral, using the gifts of nature to survive her journeys. It was unbelievable to hear how she survived off wild mushrooms and fish that she would catch from streams and rivers.

With breakfast done, they were about to go about their business before Maria stopped them. "Why don't you all take a break and simply be with Ryuka?"

"What?" Jaune asked.

"You are face to face with an ancient protector of Mistral." Maria grinned. "I daresay you'll learn things from her that you never learned in a classroom. Besides, Cordovin may be on alert with all that has been going on. Best to not draw too more attention to ourselves yes?"

At this statement, everyone agreed. It would not do for their plan to be leaked so early before the appropriate time. And so, they agreed to take a walk around the city with Ryuka in tow. "Have you been in a city like this?" Ruby asked the Stormcaller as they stalked the streets.

"Not often." Ryuka said. "While I traversed the world, I rarely went into the larger cities. However, there were times that I went to help solve problems with Grimm."

"Everyone needs Lien these days after all." Jaune nodded. "I mean, how else can you get food and keep that sword in tip-top shape?"

"Why would I need Lien for my sword?" Ryuka asked.

"Huh?" Yang blinked, as did everyone else when she heard those words. "Well, of course you need it! How else do you buy the materials you need to make sure that sword doesn't dull?"

"Hmm." Ryuka thought for a while. "It seems I need to elaborate. I have never had to sharpen my blade."

"What?" Jaune gaped. "But, then how do you cut with it?"

Ryuka now looked around and saw a crate of apples on the fruit vendor's stall. Placing a small Lien chip on the counter, she picked an apple and threw it into the air. Quickly, she wrapped the fruit in a ball of spiraling wind. The sounds of slicing reverberated through the air and soon, the apple fell apart into six evenly cut slices that neatly sat in Ryuka's hand.

"Well, I guess that is how you cut people with a sheathed sword." Weiss noted as Nora jumped madly around Ryuka, obviously excited by the show Ryuka had made. Everyone else around had also seen the display. While the children were amazed, the adults kept them away from her, no doubt still apprehensive about the Stormcaller.

"Still, why keep it sheathed?" Ren asked as he pulled Nora back.

"It was a mishap when I forged it." Ryuka explained as she handed the apple slices to Nora, who happily ate them. She now lifted her sword up, showing everyone the hilt decorated with intricate silver markings. "I had gathered the steel myself, forged it with hammer and flame. And then, I opted to infuse the blade with Wind Dust. Unfortunately, it seemed I overdid it. It was quite embarrassing to explain why the village smithy was sliced apart. As a result, my father made sure that until I was old enough to control it, he ensured that the sheath would lock my blade away, a reminder of how too much power endangers even those I swore to protect."

"Ooooh." Ruby's eyes glimmered at the fascinating story behind the sword. "So, how many times have you unsheathed it?"

"Ever since I forged it…" Ryuka said as she hoisted the weapon. "Twice."

"Only twice?" Blake remarked with a smile. "No wonder you don't need to maintain it that much."

"But why not unsheathe it when you need it?" Oscar asked. "I mean, you seem to have controlled your power."

"Just as the wind itself is capable of becoming a typhoon, that is not its only reason to exist." Ryuka explained.

Just then, the group caught sight of a man running toward them, an unusually worried look on his face. Behind him, a woman gave chase. "Stop! Thief!" She shouted.

Ryuka immediately unstrapped the sheathed katana, forcefully jabbing it into the man's gut as soon as he neared. The man collapsed, holding his stomach as Ryuka now bent low and looked at him straight in the eye. "Return what you stole from that store, now." Flinching at her glare, the man merely sat there, paralyzed by fear as people around now came forward and held him at bay, waiting for the authorities to arrive.

"I get it." Weiss nodded. "While power is indeed impressive, it is more impactful once subdued. To know when to unleash your strength is the mark of an accomplished warrior. Otherwise, it becomes mere force." The Schnee now looked to Ryuka. "Right?" Ryuka did not say anything in response, but merely nodded back to Weiss as she continued walking through the city.

* * *

As they walked through Argus, the gang took their time to relax and simply enjoy the sights. While it was not out of place for a bunch of teenagers to be around, the Stormcaller trailing along definitely was. Ruby could feel stares all around as Ryuka followed them.

It wasn't long before their route brought them to the park. There, team RWBY felt a twinge in their hearts as they beheld the statue of Pyrrha Nikos. She had heard a bit of this from Jaune, but even she could not be prepared for the flood of emotion that came upon seeing the statue, especially the epitaph.

"I think it's good they did this." Weiss nodded. "At least she won't be forgotten."

"Yeah." Blake nodded. As they stood solemnly by the statue, Ryuka herself wandered close, observing the statue closely.

"She was a friend, yes?" The Stormcaller asked.

"She definitely was." Ren nodded. "Not a day goes by that we miss her."

"She gave her life for something greater than herself." Jaune remarked as his hand brushed on the epitaph. "She was someone we all admired, not for her skills or her strength. Everything about her was worthy to remember. All her awkward moments, all her laughs, all the weird things she did with us." Jaune now remembered their big food fight in Beacon, how she used her Semblance to throw a barrage of soda cans at Blake, smiling at the memory.

"I'm sure they were." Ryuka nodded. "And I am certain she was honored to know you. If she gave her life for you all, then it was a respectable and good death."

Yang looked to the Stormcaller. "I gotta ask, why do you talk about death that way? Normally, people think twice about saying stuff like that. You don't have that reservation at all."

"The life of a warrior is fraught with death. Such is the nature of our path." Ryuka nodded. "My ways may seem strange, and that is for certain. Over the years many Stormcaller have been trained; just as many have died in battle. I am certain you know what it means to bear such a life, one that brings you so close to the end."

"Yeah." Yang nodded as she grasped her right arm. "Or at the least, we've had that brush with it."

"And yet, we must press forward." Ryuka answered. "Such is for we who walk the warrior's path. Even if we witness the end of our friends, it is not in our nature to shirk away. While it is only right to mourn, it is not right to have it imprison us. No matter how tall the mountain stands, the wind must not be barred by it. To do so disgraces ourselves, and those who long before have fought as we do now."

"I guess so." Jaune nodded as he looked back to the statue. "No, I'm sure. And that is why we have to do what we can do. Because it is what she would have done."

"_Haou_." Ryuka replied sharply.

* * *

As the sun set, the group returned to the house. It was time for dinner, and the forecast had mentioned that it was about to get colder. Thankfully Saphron and Terra had helped whip up a very nice pie for everyone. The whole room was filled with chatter as everyone dug in, more than happy to savour the warm meal.

"I know it sounds weird, but what about some story time?" Oscar asked. "I used to read plenty back on the farm at home, but I wouldn't mind hearing other different ones? Happy ones preferably." At this, the room laughed. Oscar stared sheepishly. "Did I say something weird?"

"No." Blake smiled. "I think we could use stories like that. It's been so long since we could just sit down and relax in each other's company."

"Alright then!" Saphron smiled. "Then I guess I'll go first. This is a story of the time Jaune first encountered a bunny!"

"Sis!" Jaune grumpily protested. "Could you not tell any more embarrassing stories about me?"

"What's the harm?" Saphron teasingly said. "Everyone seems into it! Look, so is Adrian!" Gesturing to the toddler, all watched as he giggled, something that made everyone believed they had his approval. Even Weiss and Yang were compelled to agree with the little boy.

Ruby however looked to Ryuka. "Do Stormcallers have any good stories?" She asked. At this, all turned to the Stormcaller, who had just finished her tea. Ryuka stared blankly for a bit before she got up and went to the backyard, closing the door behind her.

"I guess not?" Oscar asked.

"Do people who dedicate their entire life to being warriors even have stories?" Terra asked as she held Adrian. "Besides that of wars and battles?"

"Now now…" Maria said. "Stormcallers were warriors from birth that much is true. But as you all have learned, they are much more than that. Unless you tell me this whole afternoon was a complete waste of your time?"

No one answered, mainly because they knew Maria was right. Ryuka's way of life had been made quite well known to them. Ruby knew that through Ryuka's words and actions, there were many things she had learned. And while it was not all too clear, there was indeed something about the Stormcaller that instinctively drew others' admiration and respect. That she had a life built on so many moral principles was something that enraptured her, perhaps even Huntsmen and Huntresses of this day and age.

"I would like to see a Stormcaller village one day." Ruby remarked.

"You can try." Maria smirked. "But they aren't the kind you associate with day to day. They keep themselves secret for a reason. It won't be easy to convince them."

Then, the door opened again. This time, all watched as Ryuka strode back in. But this time something was different. Ruby saw the smudges of dirt upon her hands, along with the large flower pot she had brought in. Before anyone could even ask what she had done or why she had the pot, she hefted it and threw out the dirt within.

Everyone recoiled as the dirt flew toward them. Weiss shut her eyes, anticipating the dirt to fall. But when it did not, she opened them and gasped at the sight.

The soil was suspended in the air. All turned to Ryuka as her right fingers slowly curled in and out, no doubt a sign she was manipulating her Semblance. "Apologies." The Stormcaller said. "But I needed to prepare my story."

"It's fine." Terra said, though she looked a little more than concerned about the fact her house was nearly dirtied.

"What kind of story is it?" Blake asked.

"One told to all of us as we grew up in our village." Ryuka nodded. "The Tale of the Brother Falcons."

Everyone sat down, gathering to hear Ryuka's tale as she began it. All watched as the dirt flowed upwards, making a tall curved shape. "On a single lonely mountain, two falcons grew." Ryuka now manipulated some of the dirt, forming the shape of two falcons circulating the mountain. "The mountain provided all they needed, and they were content with their life together. They never ventured far beyond their home, for it was impossible for them to fly farther than they could see the mountain."

"One day, a wind spirit approached them." Ryuka continued as she removed the previous shapes, reforming the dirt into the two falcons side by side and a humanoid surrounded by currents of wind, no doubt the spirit. "It offered them the ability to fly farther that they were able to, that they may see the world in its splendor from beyond their mountain refuge."

Ryuka collapsed the sand again, reforming a falcon while the rest hovered by her side as a ball. "The older brother was one loyal to his home, where their father had raised him. His father had taught him that one's duty was to where they came from, and was unmoved by the spirit's offer." Then Ryuka formed the hovering ball into another falcon. "The younger was curious, adventurous. He was eager to see what the spirit had to offer and the world beyond. He thus told his brother, hoping to convince him to go."

Ruby frowned. "But he did not agree, did he?"

Ryuka turned to Ruby and shook her head. "No. The older believed the younger was turning his back upon their family, their beliefs and their way of life. Their quarrel turned to rage, and for days the air was filled with the shrieks of both siblings as they fought for what they felt was right." Ryuka now shifted the sand again, this time depicting the falcons baring their talons at each other, their wings extended viciously and threateningly.

"Finally, the older struck down his brother." Ryuka replied, reforming the sand into the two falcons, though this time it appeared one falcon had been injured, while the other stood triumphant. "Believing that they would never see eye to eye, the younger asked the wind spirit for its gift, and travelled far away, bidding his brother a bitter farewell."

The atmosphere became for somber and silent as the tale began to take a darker turn. Yet, despite this everyone seemed wanting to know more. Thus, all kept quiet as Ryuka continued, this time erasing one of the falcons. "Years passed, and the older falcon still kept his dominion in his ancestral home. However, home was never the same since his brother left. For the first time in his life, he realized what his pride had cost him, for he realized that his home was not just the mountain, but it was also those who lived in it. He finally saw his solitude, and fell into a deep sorrow." She reformed the older falcon again, this time looking depressed and alone.

"One day, a voice called to him. 'Oh great falcon, why do you look so distraught?' The older falcon replied: 'I had a brother who saw differently than I. In my pride for my home and family, I cast him away. But only now do I see that my pride had blinded me to what I stood for; and now I am lost'. The voice then asked: 'And why did you fight your brother?' The falcon answered: 'I believed he was throwing away that which was important to us for his own selfish desires. But I too was selfish in mine.'"

Ryuka now reformed the sand, this time forming a humanoid shape again before continuing. "The voice then revealed itself to be the wind spirit. The spirit told the falcon: 'You have placed wounds upon yourself noble falcon. But now, you must heal. I once more offer you the same gift as I did before. Would you like to see your brother again?' Deciding to make peace with his sibling, the older falcon agreed. The spirit then brought him to another mountain, far beyond the lands he knew. Once he saw it, he was overcome with surprise and joy."

Ryuka changed the images again, this time depicting three large falcons and two smaller ones. "For he now saw that his brother had made a home of his own. As they greeted each other again, the older brother begged his sibling for forgiveness. The younger replied: 'I have done so long ago, for while the world called to me, I too wished for the embrace of my own kin. I too ask for your forgiveness, that I did not respect your values.' The older brother too, agreed. 'You have it. For I was blinded to the wonders the world had to offer. The happiness you have would have been impossible had you not left that day. Let us vow from today onward to never fight again.' From that day forth, while the brothers lived in separate lands, they would always attempt to see each other whenever they could. And they would, within the reach of the wind."

Ryuka now made the sand float back into the pot, taking care not to spill a single grain. Everyone clapped their hands, beaming at such an engaging story. "What does the story mean?" Blake asked. "Something like that has some kind of moral message, right?"

"From what I was taught…" Ryuka answered. "The moral of this tale is that, while here are times when the righteous path is clouded, one's mind must not. Just as the wind cannot travel when contained or bogged down, neither can one who is burdened with fear, pride and anger be free. Such is our way, the Way of the Wind."

The clock now chimed, and all saw that it was 10 o'clock.

"Alright, it's Adrian's bedtime." Saphron nodded. "I suggest you all get some sleep too, especially if you have plans for tomorrow."

"I'm all for that!" Yang said as she pushed herself off the floor, the others following suit.

Ruby herself now stood up, but first walked over to Ryuka. "Ryuka, thank you for that story. It was very meaningful."

"The honour is mine." Ryuka answered.

"Aren't you heading to bed?" Ruby asked. "Where will you sleep?"

"For now, here will do." Ryuka answered. "But please worry not. This place is far more comfortable than the times outside. As for my morning training, I will do what I can to make sure it does not bother you."

"Don't worry about that." Ruby smiled. "You get some rest too, okay?"

"I shall." Ryuka nodded. "Have a good night, Lady Ruby."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**And here is another chapter exploring my OC more. I wanted to show the sort of philosophy she lived by and how she would introduce it to the rest of the characters in this!**

**On a side note, Ryuka's story was actually based on the Overwatch Dragons Short. It was around that time that RYuka had formed in my head, so I just had to use it for this story. I'm hoping to incorporate these philosophies into the future chapters! **

**Once more, please read and review.**

**Jdbl00d**


	6. The Storm Breaks

"Are you sure sir? This plan seems awfully risky."

"Risk and reward go hand in hand." Khan said. "Besides, we need this plan to cover both Atlas troops and that bitch."

"And with that I agree. But isn't it a bit too much?" Came the subordinate.

"There is no such thing as too much in this scenario." Khan mentioned. "Now make sure those charges are properly rigged. The last thing I need is whatever remains of our crew to end up getting themselves killed."

"Of course. Right away." Khan now watched him leave before turning his eyes on the distant lights of the city of Argus. He knew it would be folly to ransack the place without a proper plan. For now, he believed he had the perfect plan to keep the Atlas forces preoccupied. All that was left was the woman who single-handedly dealt with his entire crew. For her, he believed at least that she would be preoccupied with this.

"Alright then. Let's get the chaos underway." Khan nodded to himself.

* * *

Ruby walked down the stairs and into the backyard, where Ryuka now trained. Of course, the Stormcaller had decided to do so with silence, believing it was for the best of the household and its neighbors. Ruby now watched the Stormcaller train, thinking back upon the two days since she had arrived.

Since then, things had gotten a bit more uplifting around the house. Ruby took solace in the fact that Ryuka helped to keep watch over many things while they were not in. It had already been proven that Ryuka had an alert mind. Even Nora couldn't catch her unawares, and the resulting glare was all she needed to back away.

When they were in, Ryuka took to sparring with the group. Ruby was once again reminded of the strength of a Mithril Knight. Ryuka's skill in hand-to-hand combat was as polished as her skill with a blade; considering she had beaten down both Yang and Ren fighting her together. Her movements flowed fluidly, and she didn't even stop to catch her breath. Her mind then drifted to the training session between Jaune and Ryuka just yesterday.

"Haaaah!" Jaune cried as he attacked, swinging his makeshift sword at Ryuka while lifting his shield to guard against her attack. The two sparred as the others watched, Saphron among them. Ruby grinned as the elder Arc's eyes widened at Jaune's performance.

"Impressive." Ryuka noted as Jaune's weapon locked with hers. "Still…" Ryuka now spun around and behind Jaune. Jaune, losing the resistance, tilted forward and landed on the ground. As he tried to get up, a sheathed katana emerged from the corner of his eye. "Too many minds."

"Huh?" Jaune frowned, evidently confused.

"Your mind is on your sword, on your enemy, on the people watching, on whether you will fail." Ryuka explained. "Too many minds. You have trained well, and evidently have good understanding of technique. But you are thinking too much on it, so your mind does not remain clear."

"So, don't think about the next move?" Yang had interjected. "Then how do we fight? I was taught before I wasn't thinking enough, but now I'm not supposed to think too much?"

"Feel. Feel the voice of your opponent." Ryuka nodded. "Feel their actions, who they are. Then, you shall know what to do." Ryuka now brandished the sheathed blade at Jaune. "Again."

After that, everyone took turns to spar with her. It wasn't easy to grasp the concept Ryuka had given, especially after all her training. Yet, deep down Ruby knew that Ryuka wasn't one to spout nonsense. Every word of hers held a purpose. What that was, Ruby could not say, but deep down she felt it.

Other things that Ryuka seemingly excelled in was tea making, as seen during one of their market trips, when Ryuka had spotted a small group of people who were enduring the cold of Argus while waiting for a store to open. Wordlessly, she had gone to the nearby stalls and brought a pot, a wooden ladle, some cups and a small table. Everyone around them watched as Ryuka prepared freshly made tea and presented it to the people. Ruby was entranced by the show of servitude demonstrated by the powerful woman before her. Ryuka made tea one at a time for every person who wanted it. Each scoop of water, each stirring of the tea, every movement she made was accompanied by an eloquent grace and poise. But more than that, each bow she made to all who took the tea spoke measures of her humility, even more so when she refused any form of payment.

This even extended to medicine, as Ruby had found out when she was handed cup of hot liquid. Ruby took a swig, only to be surprised by the strong bitter taste of the beverage. "What is that?" Ruby asked, almost gagging.

"A natural remedy for colds and the flu that I was able to make from the various herbs I found in the market." Ryuka explained. "It worked wonders for me back in my home."

"Ugh…" Ruby coughed. "Could I put a few sugars in?"

"Unfortunately not." Ryuka replied as she sipped her own drink. Ruby thus had no choice but to endure the taste. Unfortunately for her, Ryuka also cautioned about drinking anything else that would have been unhealthy, which included soda. Ruby was thus forced to contend with the bitter aftertaste as everyone else enjoyed their own sweet beverages, finally relishing the opportunity to brush her teeth.

Whatever it was, the Stormcaller had definitely brought something spiritual with her. And while it felt obscure, Ruby could not help but be aware it was there. Once more, she was reminded of Zeren, whose presence had always appeared to calm her even in the darkest of times.

Still, one thing bothered Ruby. And until she had it answered, there was no way she could keep going. She watched at last as Ryuka finished her training, now moving to the porch and sitting down upon it in meditation. Ruby joined her, sitting down cross-legged upon the wood. Slowly, she closed her eyes and did as Ryuka said. She felt the breeze touching her skin, the light howl of the air around and the ringing of the wind chimes. Soon enough however, she began to feel a slight itch in her head. As she thought about scratching it, she suddenly remembered Ryuka's words: 'Too many mind'. At once, Ruby slowly focused on her breathing. As she did this, strangely enough though, she felt the itch much easier to endure. It was as if it never existed to begin with.

"_Yuu Yhah, Ruby-hara_." Ryuka said. Ruby now opened her eyes to look at the Stormcaller staring toward her. "Well done, Lady Ruby."

"Was that what you just said in Stormtongue?" Ruby asked.

"_Haou_." Ryuka replied with the word that meant 'Yes'. "You have slowly begun to understand the concept of 'No mind.' It is not about thinking of what we must do, but _knowing_. With our minds free of doubt, we act with greater purpose."

Ruby looked to the ground, knowing that despite this, something still gnawed on the edges of her mind. "Ryuka, can I ask you a personal question?"

"As a Mithril Knight, you are my master." Ryuka noted. "If there is something you wish to know, you need only to ask."

Ruby remained silent for a while before she finally spoke. "What was it like for the Stormcallers when the people they fought for cast them aside?" At this, Ryuka went silent. The Stormcaller stared upon the floor as she seemed to contemplate her answer.

"Our oath remained the same." Ryuka said at last. "To protect and serve the kingdom of Mistral. Such was our duty then, and it is now. Of course, I suppose my calling could be an extension of that. I have always followed this calling, day and night. That is my purpose in this world."

"Was there ever a time you had doubts about it?" Ruby asked. Again, Ryuka went silent. Ruby sighed. "I told you everything about what we had gone through. Even about Ozpin and that I'm not sure if I can trust him anymore after everything we had learned. And Salem, she is immortal. How do we even beat someone like that? I know that I can't dwell on these things, but I can't just forget it. What do you do when everything you stand for just seems so pointless?"

Ryuka nodded. "Yes. A daunting prospect. One often contemplates how impossible a battle it can be." Ryuka now closed her eyes, her hand now rising up to her chin as she thought hard once more. "Perhaps a story. This time, it is one of the great General Kamaitachi."

"Who was that?" Ruby asked.

"He was among the first Stormcaller." Ryuka explained. "He was noble and commanded great respect. Even the Emperor did not doubt him when he spoke. He was not just a great warrior, but a great diplomat. While he fought in many battles, he prevented hundreds of others."

"One day, the city of Mistral was attacked by brigands. They numbered in the hundreds and rampaged unopposed." Ryuka continued the tale. "The people were overcome with fear. The emperor sent his best troops to quell the assault, but fighting both brigands and Grimm was too much for the defenders. And so the Stormcallers came."

"Leading them was General Kamaitachi himself. Valiantly, they charged into enemy ranks, their swords striking down all who threatened the city. However, as he had to come quickly, Kamaitachi only had ten warriors with him that day."

"Ten? Against so many?" Ruby gasped in shock. "But, they wouldn't have stood a chance!"

"Precisely." Ryuka nodded. "It was said that those who witnessed the vanguard of the Stormcallers saw something in their eyes. They saw the knowledge of the death that awaited them. Yet, Kamaitachi and his men were undeterred. They simply drew their swords, gave their war cry and charged into battle. No matter how many wounds each Stormcaller suffered, they never fell back. They merely stood once more and fought with all of their being. Only when the rest of the Stormcaller warriors arrived to drive away the Grimm and the brigands did Kamaitachi's spark of life finally extinguish. By our accounts, no less than two hundred were felled by him alone. His body was returned to his clan and given the most honourable funeral rites."

Ryuka now stayed silent, closing her eyes as she entered a moment of silent pondering. Ruby stayed silent as well, watching as she opened her eyes again. "After that, many wondered why the General did not simply retreat. Why keep serving as the buffer for the warriors of the emperor? Why keep fighting despite the fact he would lose his life?" Ryuka now turned to Ruby. "Why do you think so, Lady Ruby?"

Ruby blinked as she pondered Ryuka's question. True, anyone would think about wanting to live for another day. It was only human to do so. It would be a decision that no one could find fault with.

So why? Why would people like General Kamaitachi lay his life down so easily? Why would one engage in a fight that was obviously one that they could not win?

Ruby thought, but she didn't think long. All at once, the memories of all her experience over the last two years since she enrolled at Beacon made it clear. It was the same reason Pyrrha fought against Cinder, it was the same reason she herself chose to go back when Beacon was evacuating. It was the same reason her mother and father had become Huntsmen.

"Because it is in our nature." Ruby answered. "Even if it seems so bleak, if even a chance exists, we have to take it. It sounds stupid, and foolish. But we have to do it anyway. Huntsmen, Huntresses, even Stormcallers. We all help to keep this world, and the people who live in it, safe. That is why we can't just turn away, not when there is something that can be done. Because that is who we are."

Ruby now turned to Ryuka. "Something like that, I think?"

Ryuka held the stare for a few seconds before she smiled. "Well said, Lady Ruby. And you are right as well. Perhaps we are fools to think that we can make a difference; to think there is hope."

"Well, I know I am foolish enough already." Ruby chuckled.

"Perhaps that as well." Ryuka nodded, smiling all the while. "But despite it all, _I_ _believe_ it can be so. _I believe_ we can make a difference. _I believe_ hope still remains, even against Salem. To all who may say otherwise, I say…" Ryuka now turned toward the main house. Ruby now flashed a quizzical look to the Stormcaller as the smile vanished, replaced with a sharp demeanor.

"Think on that." Ryuka said. "I trust you to do that much, Qrow Branwen."

"Huh?" Ruby stood up with a startled expression. She now looked to the backyard entrance to see her uncle hovering right behind the door.

Qrow sighed. "Well, you are certainly sharp. I made sure to keep silent too."

"We Stormcaller are capable of reading the currents of the air." Ryuka explained. "There is a person in my village named Kitsu who is so far unmatched in this skill. She could even detect the shifts caused by the beat of a butterfly's wings. Trying to hide from us is a feat accomplished by very few."

"I suppose I know exactly why you Stormcaller are so great." Qrow said. "I have to admit, that is a pretty good thing to have in a fight."

"As a child, I had to learn to place my trust in that which could not be seen." Ryuka noted. "It was grueling, and more than once my hands had bled with mere sword swings alone. Still, I knew that it was for a cause far greater than myself. That was the duty I had embraced."

"That's all fine and dandy now." Qrow said. "But at least the wind does not betray your entire purpose in life."

Silence permeated between the trio. Ruby herself sighed internally, wondering how she could break up the argument. Yet, even as she looked to Ryuka, the Stormcaller appeared to take no offence. While she felt that she needed to do something, she also felt that there was nothing she had to do.

"I know." Ryuka nodded. "Ruby told me everything about Ozpin and what you've all been through. I myself was astounded at such a revelation. I doubt even Sir Zeren himself would have been able to take the news so easily. I have seen things aplenty in my time as a Mithril knight." Ryuka said. "Remnant offers no shortage of cruelty and horrors that make one question one's purpose."

"However, I do not presume to understand or know indefinitely the course of my life." Ryuka explained. "I know that I serve a purpose greater than myself, and that it is my honour to partake of it." She now stood up, turning her sharp emerald eyes toward Qrow. "So what is yours, Qrow Branwen? What greater purpose have you? Other than drinking alcohol whenever the time fits?"

Qrow's eyes narrowed at that comment, but Ryuka paid him no heed. The Stormcaller now walked back into the house and past him. But as soon as she was close, she spoke once more: "At least, I know of one purpose you still have in this life."

Qrow and Ruby looked on as Ryuka entered the house. Qrow now took out his flask, attempting to take a sip. He face warped into one of astonishment as he realized the flask was empty. Ruby now looked on as Ryuka herself took a small bottle from within her kosode's sleeve and took a nice gulp. "Hmm, you have good taste Branwen." She commented, leaving Qrow dumbstruck while Ruby was forced to stifle a giggle.

* * *

"The last one is set sir." Came the masked man. "All that it needs is for you to push the button."

"Excellent." Khan nodded, cutting the call before he made another. "Are they ready?"

"Definitely." Came the reply. "We'll be able to move in once everything goes off. Just make sure you get yourself out by then, or this plan has no chance at working."

"You let me deal with that. For now, just wait till the distractions is over and done with. And you'd better not be late." Kahn growled as he terminated the call. Walking over to a smaller group, he placed a black gas mask over his face, mirroring the ones they wore. "Now then, commence the attack."

* * *

"I can't believe you actually swiped my uncle's drinks." Ruby said. "So, do you drink?"

"When the situation permits." Ryuka answered. "We Stormcaller have plenty of traditions that use alcohol."

"Like what?" Ruby asked. Just as Ryuka moved to answer, an explosion tore through the air. As people began screaming, several more explosions sounded off.

"What in the world?" Ruby gasped.

"It appears our enemy has made their move." Ryuka frowned as she placed her hand on the katana.

"Those explosions came from the wall!" Ruby said as she made her way to the wall. "Ryuka, we have to check it out! I'll call the others!"

"_Haou!_" Ryuka replied, running closely behind Ruby.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**And so the final segments of this story begins. It hasn't been easy, with Vol. 7 less than a few weeks away and having to do so much overtime at work, with having to hang around the office till as late as 9pm. So for now, I'll be focusing on getting this story done.**

**Once more, I hope you have enjoyed more of Ryuka's character through this entire fic. Rest assured however, you'll soon be getting more of that Stormcaller fighting action that I have been stewing up now. **

**As always, please read and review!**

**Jdbl00d**


	7. The Storm Unleashed

"Geez, we can never get a break huh?" Yang grunted as she sprinted to the city gates.

"Technically, we hadn't done any fighting in days since we got to Argus." Blake said.

"Technically, we have been spending lots of time in planning for our heist." Weiss argued back, causing Blake to frown.

"Fair point." The Faunus noted. "So, who are we dealing with?"

"My guess? This Khan guy." Yang said. "Guess Ryuka was on the mark after all."

"Still, why would he brazenly attack a fortified city like Argus?" Jaune asked as JNPR joined them. "Even if it is a small presence, Atlas troops aren't to be taken lightly."

"We'll have to think about those answers later." Ren said. "Right now, we have to check on the gates and the extent of the damage."

"What about Ruby?" Nora asked. "Anyone contacted her yet?"

"Knowing my little sis, she's already headed there." Yang noted.

"And if she is, so is Ryuka." Weiss affirmed. "So she should be okay."

"Hopefully they don't get into too much trouble." Blake said. "I hope the worst doesn't happen, whatever that is."

* * *

Ruby and Ryuka sped toward the wall. While Ruby's Semblance helped her in moving quickly, Ryuka's Semblance was leaps and bounds beyond. Already she was more than capable of outrunning Ruby, only stopping to right herself in the tight corners of the city streets and to allow Ruby to catch up.

Within seconds, they had reached the wall. Ruby stopped, taking a moment to survey the damage. Smoke billowed from multiple locations, a sign of immense fires taking place. Guards were shouting and people were screaming as they funneled quickly through the gates and into the safety of the city.

"We need to assess the situation!" Ruby said to Ryuka. "We can't do much otherwise. Get to the top of the wall for now!"

"_Haou!_" Ryuka nodded, immediately speeding her way to the top, Ruby following behind with a flurry of rose petals. As they landed, the guard commander ran up to them.

"Hey! Civilians aren't allowed up here!" He bellowed, but Ruby paid no mind to him. She looked around to see various sections of the wall blown apart, with plenty of smoking vehicles as well.

"They appear to have used remotely controlled trucks filled with explosives." Ryuka said. "Khan is behind this, no doubt. Only he could have made use of such equipment."

"But why?" Ruby asked. "He won't be able to crack Argus's walls with those!"

"Perhaps he has no intention of doing so." Ryuka said. "Perhaps it was merely the spark for something more."

"The panic…" Ruby frowned. "Does he intend to get Grimm to come here?"

"Perhaps." Ryuka nodded. "But I doubt that is the true nature of his ruse. There must be something else in the midst of all this."

"I said civilians aren't allowed up here!" Bellowed the commander again. "Leave, or I shall be permitted to do so by forc-" The commander barely finished before Ryuka immediately shoved him aside, unstrapping the katana from her hip. Ruby watched with wide eyes as Ryuka now parried a sword blow from an Atlas guard that had come from behind him. Swiftly, Ryuka kicked him before slicing out with her blade, delivering a huge slash across his chest. The guard stumbled, the helmet dropping to reveal a tattooed visage.

"What in the hell?" The commander blinked. Confusion now spread among his troops before the sounds of gunfire echoed through the air. Immediately, many of the troops had been cut down by shots made by their fellow troops

"They've infiltrated the guards!" Ryuka said as they surrounded them.

"Darn it!" Ruby growled as she drew Crescent Rose, engaging the trio that had come for her. "How did they even manage this?" Upon saying this, more explosions sounded through the city.

"I was careless! Perhaps the four I slew days ago weren't the only ones who had snuck in." Ryuka replied as she struck down the rest, but even more emerged to do battle with her. "They must have slowly infiltrated the garrison over the last few days and set up these attacks! _Kasudho!_"

"Oh no…" Ruby gasped as she forced back the ones who had come for her. If Khan's men were causing so much damage to the city, the panic would rise to a point where even Grimm wouldn't be able to ignore it. She now turned to the guard commander that Ryuka had managed to protect. "Call for a response team to get to the city now!"

"O-okay…" The guard nodded, opening his Scroll and reporting to the Atlas base.

"Ryuka, we have to finish this quickly before Grimm come!" Ruby said as she hefted her weapon.

"Understood!" Ryuka nodded as she charged toward her attackers, slashing forward and severing arms and heads with the furious slashes of wind currents. Ruby fought back on her own, torquing and twirling around her opponents, the wide arcs of the scythe keeping them at bay while she closed in and struck with elbow jabs and kicks, firing at any that decided to keep their distance.

Another trio attempted to charge at her, only to be stopped by a salvo of icy swords. Another explosion sounded, and what came next was the high pitched squeal of an orange-haired girl wielding a hammer.

"SMASH!" Nora cried with a grin, blowing away a line of mercenaries. Ruby watched as the others made their way up the wall with the help of Weiss's Lancer summon.

"Haah!" Yang yelled as she punched a disguised mercenary while Jaune and Ren engaged the ones beside.

"Ruby!" Weiss called as she got off her dissipating summon. "What's going on?"

"It's Khan!" Ruby said. "We think he had men infiltrate the guards of the city!"

"How did that happen?" Blake asked as she kicked another mercenary down.

"I don't know!" Ruby answered. "But right now, we need to pacify these guys before anything gets worse! With the bombings all over, it won't be long before…" As she was just about the finish, the distant screeches and roars echoed through the air.

"Uh oh…" Jaune gulped as he now recognized the blackened shapes of Grimm in the sky, followed by the rumbling of the ground as throngs of the monsters appeared. Nevermores, Sphinxes, Manticores, Beowolves and Ursi just a small composition of the creatures coming at them.

"Oh man…" Oscar gulped. "I've dealt with smaller ones before but this is…"

"And most of the guards meant to be here must have all been dealt with by Khan's men." Jaune noted at the injured troops, moving to help with his Semblance. "Damn they moved fast."

"Then we just have to hold this line." Ruby said. "If they breach the gate, it's all over."

"I'm certain the Atlas forces are mobilizing right now." Weiss said as she turned toward the town. "They should be moving to deal with those in the city as we speak."

"Just stay calm and remember all that training you did Oscar." Yang said as she braced her arms. "And whatever happens, don't stray too far and don't fall off the wall."

"Good advice." The younger boy replied. "I'll remember it as I fight for my life."

"What did you say?" Came the guard commander who stood nearby. Ruby turned to see him on his Scroll, frantically trying to hear the incoming report. "How many?"

"What's going on?" Ruby asked.

"I just got a report that at least twenty men have traversed the cliffside into the city!" The guard replied. "They cut down pretty much anyone that came after them and headed toward the base! We'd get more men, but there are reports of separate skirmishes going on throughout Argus! We can't reinforce them in time!"

"This whole thing was a distraction!" Weiss exclaimed. "That has to be Khan!"

"He's probably heading for the Atlas base's armoury!" Ren said.

"And with the rest of the soldiers too busy with Grimm and Khan's insurgents, there won't be much to stop him!" Ruby concluded.

"Don't underestimate Commander Cordovin!" The Atlas guard replied. "She will stop them!"

"Khan may not necessarily fight directly." Ryuka said. "He likely is just going to get what he needs and then get out. And if he managed to get a submersible then that is all too easy for him."

"We have to stop him!" Oscar said.

"Wish it were that easy!" The guard commander yelled. "Grimm will pour endlessly onto the city so long as the fighting remains! We need to commit as many troops here to make sure they don't breach the walls! How can we even handle those monsters and these insurgents at the same time?"

Ruby frowned, her mind working quickly for an answer to this predicament. Then, she felt a touch upon her shoulder. Turning, she saw Ryuka give her a nod. The Stormcaller now lifted her katana, pressing an unseen button upon the sheath. Immediately, a series of 'clicks' and 'clacks' sounded as the sheath itself rotated in various sections. Ruby watched as the markings on the sheath slowly formed into the clear image of a dragon flanked by clouds and drawings of wind gusts. "Ryuka?" Ruby asked.

"Lady Ruby, please allow me to handle the Grimm. You must stop Khan." Ryuka said.

Ruby and the rest now looked to Ryuka. "There is a lot of them." Jaune remarked.

"I know." Ryuka nodded.

"You may not make it out of this alive." Yang added.

"I know." Ryuka nodded.

Silence stretched between them as all contemplated the turn of events. All at once, the lessons they had learned from Ryuka over the past few days came to mind. Ruby knew at once that there was no way to stop Ryuka. She _could not_ stop Ryuka. Even so…

"Ryuka." Ruby said as she stood before her. "Consider this a command from me."

Ryuka's eyes widened before she faced Ruby and knelt.

"Hold back the Grimm." Ruby ordered. "Once the Atlas troops can recover, go and aid the city. But above all, come back alive. Can you do that?"

Ryuka turned upward, and Ruby saw nothing but a sharp focus, like that of a blade, reflected in her eyes and an understanding as total as the sky. "_Haou!_" Ryuka replied.

"Okay then." Ruby nodded before she turned to Weiss. "We need to get to the Atlas base."

"Done." Weiss nodded as she conjured her Queen Lancer.

"We need to help these soldiers." Jaune said as he knelt before another wounded man. "The more I get back to fighting shape, the better we have at stopping the mercenaries and therefore the Grimm."

"Nora, Oscar and I will help in the city however we can." Ren nodded. "And we'll also make sure that Saphron and Terra are safe."

"Thanks you guys." Jaune nodded.

"Alright then." Ruby nodded. "Let's go."

"Wind guide you, Lady Ruby." Ryuka said as she faced the oncoming tide of Grimm.

Without a word, Ruby climbed aboard Weiss's summon along with the rest of Team RWBY. As they flew away, Ruby and company took one look at the Stormcaller. Ruby's heart beat faster as Ryuka's hand now firmly grasped the grip of the katana.

"_Kafuhu Wao ohite_." Ryuka said as her fingers closed around the handle. _"Harashi Wao nahue._" Now, she firmly gripped the handle, and Ruby could swear she was seeing a trembling around her. _"Wao hi dihen ha mohonwa_…" Now, a few Nevermores reared back, ready to fire their feathers.

"_WAO HA IERAH GAHNHWA!"_ With a final yell of sheer ferocity, Ryuka finally drew her blade. The speed at which the sword emerged was so fast everyone around her actually lost their balance, the furious gust of wind so powerful that one would consider if a hurricane had just appeared, with everyone close by also covering their ears at the furious howling that had deafened them for a split second.

Ruby now saw Ryuka's blade in all its splendor. The katana gleamed magnificently in the light of day. Grey steel made up the curve while a brilliant emerald green steel made the edge, both glowing white, evidence of infused wind Dust. The blade itself seemed to thrum with power; as if it was now elated to be able to unleash it again.

Ruby now watched the Grimm that approached, especially the Nevermores that began the attack. Then, one by one they faltered. Behind them, several Manticores and Sphinxes also wobbled, while a few on the ground became sluggish in their charge. Soon enough, these Grimm fell to the earth, their forms now being completely bisected in half. Black vapour rose from their corpses, signifying their deaths.

"Whoa…" Yang gasped, speechless.

"It's like the Grimm took a few seconds to even _realise_ they got cut…" Blake said, astounded at the Stormcaller's power.

To Ruby, none of that mattered. She looked as Ryuka leaped down from the wall, no doubt to do battle with the Grimm that approached. "Okay. Now _that_ is a katana."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**So I have been doing my best to finish this before Vol 7. comes out. Unfortunately work schedules and commitments to church made this hard. Still, I am close to finishing this whole thing and have already finished the last chapters! Just going through them one more time as I want to make sure my tale flows nicely. So please bear with me.**

**On a side note, I am also working on the StormTongue dictionary to allow you all a chance at knowing some of the words Ryuka says. A lot of it was sort of adapted on some language basics (well, one actually) and some Japanese translations.**

**Regarding that last line though, I'm sorry, but I could not resist.**

**Hope you all enjoyed this!**

**Jdbl00d**


	8. Indomitable Purpose

Chaos erupted everywhere, but he didn't care. As far as he was concerned, he only needed to get his quota filled. He looked to the small group that had come with him, using modified harnesses to get down from the cliffs. Now it was a race against time to get to the armoury before the Atlas forces could adequately respond.

"Move it." He growled as they raced through the streets of Argus. His men obeyed silently, ignoring everything else as they sped to their target. They knew the plan. Get in, get what they needed and then leave through the final submersible they had to get into the kingdom of Atlas undetected. So long as they managed that, there would be no one left to stop them. After all, he knew how rigid these troops were in their oh so important duties. With the fiasco down in Vale all those months ago, their pride was on the line. Their pride also blinded them to threats they did not perceive as possibly disastrous.

He could now see the spire of the Atlas base in the distance. He knew he was close. Yet for some reason, he didn't feel that this was the end. No, instead he felt that there was something he hadn't considered yet.

Khan dismissed these thoughts. Whatever came, he was ready. He had killed many Huntsmen in the past, another round or so wouldn't hurt. Besides, with the destruction being caused all across the city, the Atlas soldiers would be more preoccupied with protecting the people. It was thankful that the usual security was far too arrogant in their ability to withhold an assault. They would now pay the price as such. Staying alert, he moved quickly, intent upon acquiring his prize.

* * *

"So what is the current plan?" Blake asked as they zipped through the air.

"Find Khan and stop him from escaping." Ruby said. "If what Ryuka said is true, they most likely have a submersible craft waiting to get them out of the base area. It's already close to the ocean, and with so many of their forces focused on the fighting inside it will be perfect cover for him to get away. We stop that submersible, we increase our chances of stopping Khan."

"Okay then." Yang nodded. "And how will we find this submersible?"

"Yeah, still trying to figure that out…" Ruby said.

"In the meantime, we can stop them with what I have here." Weiss said as she loaded round after round of freeze Dust into Myrtenaster's chamber. "That way, their submersible won't be able to run."

"Still doesn't help if we can't find it." Blake said. "If only we had some way to force it out into the open."

Ruby frowned as she thought long and hard. She wondered how it would be possible for them to find something they couldn't see.

"That's it!" Ruby grinned. "Weiss, take us back to the house please!"

"What? Why?" Weiss asked.

"Trust me on this!" Ruby nodded. "We'll definitely be able to stop Khan!"

* * *

A Beowolf howled as it charged at her, yet Ryuka was unfazed. With her Semblance, she dodged, slicing apart the Beowolf's head as she did. A trio of Boarbatusks now charged in behind her, spinning in a charge. With a slash of her blade, a furious wind torrent sliced through their thick hides.

It wasn't the first time she had to deal with so many Grimm at once. Her wanderings through Remnant have shown no measure of an end to the monsters. Yet, she believed every monster she killed was one less blight upon the world by Salem. Every single monster she felled was but another small victory against her.

Screeches filled the air. Ryuka turned upward to see Nevermores dive at her, their wings raised to launch a salvo of feathers. Instantly, Ryuka moved, dodging the projectiles while weaving her way through various other Grimm, cutting them apart with her katana. The weapon never failed her, not since the day she had it forged in the smithy at her village, not since it had cut down said smithy and left the blacksmith in a rage once he saw that it had also broken plenty of his tools and other swords as well.

Something exploded at her feet, forcing her to tumble through the air. Twisting with all her might, she willed herself to land on her feet. She immediately looked up as a group of Manticores charged toward her, roaring as they gathered fire in their mouths. She could also feel the rumbling at her feet, signifying an attack from below. She jumped backward, using the head of the King Taijitu as it burst from the ground as a boost to launch herself toward the airborne Grimm. With a single slash, a tornado of destruction spun out from around her, cutting apart the aerial creatures. As she descended, she twirled, her sword now slicing away the King Tajitu's white head. The black head immediately struck, slamming into her back.

Ryuka sprawled on the ground, her Aura flashing slightly to indicate minimal damage. She looked up and all around her as the Grimm slowly began to surround her. _So I'm the biggest threat hm?_ She thought. Such was the reality for a Mithril Knight, one who directly stood against the forces of destruction itself. Straightening, she raised her sword before her, beckoning her foes to come.

And so they did.

* * *

"Haaaah!" Oscar yelled as he struck down a mercenary with the cane, knocking him out. As soon as he landed, Ren jumped over him, firing at another. Attacked from their flank, the mercenaries turned their attention to the two of them. Their resistance vanished the minute they heard a giddy cry from above, a look of surprise crossing their faces as they beheld an orange haired girl smashing a hammer right down on them.

"Oh yeah!" Nora cried. "Who's next?"

"Apprehend them quickly!" Ren called to the Atlas troops. "We need to assist other squads. Let's go!" At once, the three of them ran off before the troops could protest.

"How many more do you think there are?" Nora asked as she zipped through the streets with him and Oscar.

"A lot maybe?" Oscar replied. "I mean, that was just the _first_ group we took out."

"Oh." Nora stated. "Silly me!"

"Doesn't matter." Ren said. "We stop any mercenary we see and save whoever we can."

As they rounded a corner, they stumbled on a group of five gun-toting mercenaries. "Duck!" Oscar cried as they opened fire. Quickly they dived for cover behind a wall. "Any ideas?" Oscar asked.

"I could lob a bomb at them." Nora said.

"We can't risk too much damage to the city." Ren replied. "If only we could get close…" Ren now attempted to peek around the corner. And then he froze as soon as he saw a crow perched right above their enemies. The crow now hopped forward, and instantly it vanished and was replaced by the shape of Qrow Branwen. With a single swish of his sword, Qrow sent them sprawling to the ground.

"Now!" Ren yelled. At once, they broke cover and rush in as their opponents tried to recover. A series of punches, kicks and blows from blunted weapons later and all of them were quickly disposed of. Ren straightened as he looked to the veteran Huntsman. "Thanks for the assist."

"Thank Ruby." Qrow replied sullenly. "Those kids just dropped by the house, told us what was going on and then scooped that old lady with them."

"Maria?" Oscar blinked. "Why?"

"Yeah, I got no clue." Qrow replied. "They just said they needed her help and that was that, along with getting me to help out here."

"Really?" Nora asked. "I thought you were still all mopey inside?"

Qrow regarded her silently as Ren and Oscar gulped, unsure of how to interject. Qrow merely looked away, hefting his blade. "People are in danger right now. So let's just get this over with."

"Alright then." Nora nodded.

"Well, at least it's good to have you with us." Oscar said as he held the cane.

"Figured that Stormcaller would rip me a new one if I didn't try." Qrow sighed. "The last thing I need is for that woman to steal my drinks again."

"Seems like Ryuka has had an effect on you too." Ren nodded.

Qrow groaned. "Can we just focus?"

"You got it!" Nora grinned cheerily.

* * *

It was a simple matter to overpower the guards and sneak into the armoury. It was pretty much a gold mine for him, and more than enough to refill his quota. Already the rest were preparing the munitions they had seized for immediate exfiltration. It was vital that the Atlas forces in the main base did not know of their presence as of yet. Thus, the sub was necessary. It had enough firepower to at least keep the garrison at bay while they loaded the crates. All he needed to do was wait.

Suddenly, his Scroll rang. He picked it up, looking as the cursive W appeared. He hit the answer button and held it up to his face. "Mr. Watts?"

"Mr. Khan? I trust you won't be late with my shipment?" Watts's voice sounded.

"I'll be right on it as planned." Khan growled. "Just as long as I get paid for my troubles."

"As long as you deliver what I asked." Watts cautioned. "Remember, I am not going to pay for anything less."

"Then don't worry. I have exactly what you asked for." Khan said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have your goods to deliver." As soon as he hung up, he bellowed orders. "Get the Dust munitions ready for loading! Once the sub comes, we'll be leaving this rotten hellhole of a town."

"Sir, what about our men in the city?" One of his subordinates asked. "We did promise them a percent of the cut…"

"Hard to do that when they are in a jail cell." Khan said coldly. "And I did remember telling them they'd get paid so long as they did their jobs _and _meet me at our drop-off. So unless you want to get left behind, get your sorry ass in gear!"

"Of course sir!" He replied without another word. Khan breathed out sharply, wishing nothing more than for this to be done and for his pay.

"Sir, the sub is coming up soon! We're getting ready to move!" Came the report.

"Finally." Khan growled as he got ready to move out. As soon as he opened the door of the building, the sea exploded into ice.

* * *

The mercenaries fired their guns toward a group of troops wielding bullet-proof shields. The soldiers themselves were doing their best to protect a few civilians behind them, so it was impossible for them to move. Doing so would expose them.

"Where is our backup!?" One of them yelled.

"I just called! They said it'd be coming!" Another answered frantically.

"They said that five minutes ago!" Came the reply. "At this right, we're going to get slaughtered!" He now looked up and paled as he saw one of the mercenaries heft a Dust rocket launcher. He could barely shout the warning before the rocket fired. At this point, all he wondered was how painful his death would be.

Immediately, a shape blurred into view. A split second later, the rocket exploded. He ducked his head at the blast as his ears rang from the explosion. Once the glare and heat faded, he looked up and gasped.

The woman who had killed the four men two days earlier stood there, her katana drawn. A closer look would also reveal slashes upon her back, blood soaked through the torn cloth. Myriad other wounds covered her body and there was what looked like a small bite wound on her right shoulder. She turned to face them, and now he could see the small scratches and soot on her face, no doubt caused by the rocket. "Go." She said curtly before she charged at the mercenaries. He had borne witness to what she could do, and thus ordered the squad to promptly retreat as the screams sounded.

Ryuka paid them no heed as she cut down the last mercenary. Once she had confirmed they were dead, she ran off again. It had taken a while, but the boy named Jaune had done good work. The walls were now appropriately protected with the soldiers he had revitalized. Still, it was not enough. The Grimm would only leave once there was nothing attracting them. Quelling the fear meant dealing with the insurgents. Thus, she did as Ruby had ordered.

Still, it did not leave her unscathed. Her battle with the Grimm had already depleted her Aura, the bite wound and the slashes on her back a testament to that, along with the various bruises and scratches on her body. And that was before the bullet wounds from when she had dealt with the various other mercenaries. She was also sure that she had a dagger wound on her thigh somewhere.

Was she getting tired? Yes. Did it hurt to simply move and stay fighting? Yes. Would it stop her?

Obviously not.

She recalled the days of her training. Once she was at the tender age of seven did her training begin. Running for hours without rest, arduous tests of stamina and resilience, and lessons upon lessons upon lessons of countless values that she carried with her every day since. She could remember when her hands shivered and bled simply from swinging her katana thousands of times each day, every bruise that she earned when her inattentiveness to the wind left her open to a strike from a _bokken_, how her muscles burned at the end of each day.

All of this, that she might serve well the people of Mistral, whether they desired it or not.

Even on the day her world was opened, that she knew of the greater fight that existed, this did not change. She considered it an honour to serve not just Mistral, but Remnant, and a cause far greater than herself. Such was the nature of her life. Mere wounds could not stop her in her duty. It _would_ not.

Ryuka now charged down another group of mercenaries, swiftly cutting off an arm before she turned her attention toward the others. Swift kicks and slashes put her opponents to the ground. If they were out of reach, the wind helped her reach them, the gusts she generated slicing them like a sword would.

As she finished off another, she felt the currents shift behind her. She attempted to dodge, but the wounds in her leg slowed her down and allowed the shortsword to pierce her left shoulder. She gritted her teeth as the cold steel punctured her flesh, blood spurting and pain flaring. Every fibre in her body seized up in agony. At once, she felt the blade leave her body. She began to falter as blood spilled from the wound, but she braced her body instead. She turned, her steely gaze upon her enemy. He raised the weapon for another strike, but she moved quickly, cutting off a leg before slashing into his back.

Ryuka now fell to her knees, her katana still held in both hands. She breathed, each heave of her body accompanied by a sharp pain. She could feel a slight numbness in her legs and her head felt light. Her blade was starting to get heavy.

Ryuka grunted as she stood back up, willing strength into her body. She knew she could not stop.

The day she received her sword, she took the oath of all Stormcaller, to serve till the day their lives were extinguished. Even when she became a Mithril Knight, the oath was the same. Serve those with silver eyes, serve Remnant. Until the day she drew her final breath.

_Iha_. She shook her head. She could not die today. After all, her master had commanded her to live on. And so she will.

Gunfire sounded in the distance. Ryuka took another breath and set off again.

* * *

"Wow! It worked!" Ruby beamed as she surveyed the patch of ice floating in the sea, in the middle which lay a pilfered submersible.

"Didn't think Weiss would actually do overkill." Yang remarked as the Lancer summon floated down upon the ice patch.

"Didn't think Maria would actually agree to this." Blake added as she peeked behind the old woman.

"I may be old, but I'm still alive and kicking kid!" Maria scowled. "Anyways, I hope you kids appreciate everything this old lady has done for you! And to think you thought I wouldn't get it the first time! The nerve! I wasn't called the Grimm Reaper for nothing you know!?"

The plan was quite audacious. Ruby had known of Maria's Semblance of, as she named it, 'Preflexes'. When Ruby heard it the first time, she likened it to a radar, or a 'sixth' sense. So, she surmised that it was likely the best way at finding Khan's submarine. Of course, it wasn't proven to be an accurate one, so Weiss felt it was necessary to cover a wide area with her Dust attacks. Needless to say however, Maria's identification of the submarine's location was spot on.

"Alright then." Blake said. "Time to end this." She now jumped from the Lancer and down onto the ice. Ruby and Yang quickly followed while the Lancer flew off to drop Maria somewhere safe.

"And who the hell are you brats supposed to be?" Khan growled.

"The ones who are going to kick your butt." Yang grinned as she punched her fists together.

"Kid, I've killed plenty of Huntsmen in my days." Khan said as he brandished his weapons, two guns held together by their handles with a long chain. The gun on the right had a muzzle adorned with two fang-like protrusions on top while the other looked blocky, with what looked like studs upon the barrel. "What makes you think you'll be any different?"

"Well, we _are_ kids for one." Yang chuckled.

"I don't think that's supposed to be a good thing Yang…" Blake deadpanned.

"Well, kids like us have gone through a lot within the past few days, wouldn't you agree?" Ruby chirped.

"Shut it!" Khan snapped. "I have a quota to fill, and I'll be damned if I let a bunch of kids get in my way this time!"

"Well, it's not just a bunch of kids." Weiss smiled. "I doubt the Atlas forces in the base would be so keen on letting you go free now that they know you are here."

"And what makes you think they can help you?" Khan retorted. "I have hundreds of mercs through this damn city ripping it a new one. Those stuck-ups will be far too busy dealing with that to adequately support you. And in case they have smart ideas…" Khan now looked as an airship began to lift off and headed toward them. At once, a hatch opened on the top of the submersible and a quick Dust powered rocket flew out, startling the four teens. The rocket flew toward the airship as it veered to dodge, destroying its wing and causing it to veer out of control.

"Whoa…" Ruby gasped.

"Weaponized transports are standard nowadays." Khan chuckled. "How else does one keep their property safe?"

"Like you did with Ryuka?" Yang frowned. At this, Khan's face soured.

"So you were in league with that bitch who ripped up my entire operation that day." Khan growled. "So Ryuka is her name huh? I'll make sure to cut her into little pieces once I'm finished with you. After all, it's her fault I even had to get into this mess." At this, his guns now shifted. The handles became linear with the barrels while the fang protrusions folded downward.

"Kusari-gama dual pistols?" Ruby blinked at the newly formed scythe and weighted chain weapon.

"And very impressive I must say…" Khan said as he began swinging the weighted segment over his head. Then he looked to his men. "Well don't just stand there! Kill them!"

"Weiss, try to seal off the submersible's hatches so the soldiers are clear!" Ruby said. "Blake, cover her!"

"On it!" Weiss said as she jumped away, Blake trailing behind.

"Yang, let's go!" Ruby said as she readied Crescent Rose.

"Roger!" Yang grinned as she charged in with her sister to engage with Khan in battle. Khan swung the chain toward Yang which she expertly punched out of the way. "Too slow!" Yang cried. Khan however remained indifferent. Instead, he tugged on the chain connected to the weight.

Instantly, the weight fired bullets, the recoil now causing the weight to fly back toward Yang, faster that what was anticipated. Ruby quickly tackled her aside, the weight slamming into the hull they stood on, causing a dent.

"Whoa, thanks sis." Yang gasped before she looked back to Khan, the man now swinging the chain back to him. "What happened?"

"He must have built in some sort of remote trigger system." Ruby said. "Or maybe something like Blake's own weapon? Still, that was faster than I expected."

"Well, that's going to be tough." Yang remarked. "He's got two after all."

"Let's hit him from both sides!" Ruby said, quickly speeding to the right.

On the other hand, Weiss and Blake were attempting to disable the sub's weapons. However, that also meant having to content with the rest of Khan's forces. The ones who had come with him were just a small amount. Hatches on the sub were opening and armed mercenaries clambered out. Weiss's Lancer handled them from above, but there were still many of them.

"This isn't looking good!" Blake said as she fired a few rounds while the submarine fired a few rockets at a few airships that got too close, forcing them to veer away.

"Just keep them at bay!" Weiss replied, forming ice walls around them as bullets began to fly in from all directions. She peeked above the makeshift cover to see men armed with rocket launchers appear. Some fired at the two of them while others concentrated on her summon. Despite deploying as many glyphs as she could, it was still not enough to protect her summon; a single rocket now struck it, wiping it from existence.

Back with Khan, Ruby and Yang barely fared well. While the two succeeded in pressing him, he was more successful at warding off their attacks. His skill with his weapon was incredible; both of them were unable to anticipate his attacks with how erratically and unpredictably the chains moved.

"Crap!" Yang ducked as the sickle barely missed her throat. Khan immediately readied to smash her with the weighted section, but Ruby sped right behind him and fired a few rounds. Khan pivoted, spinning the weight edge to block her shots while throwing the sickle out, the recoil of the gun within causing it to move quickly toward her. Instinctively, Ruby raised Crescent Rose, blocking the blade.

"So if you could just die already, that'd be great." Khan grumbled as he now launched the weight at Ruby. Ruby attempted to dodge, but Khan tugged down with the sickle end, pulling her into the weight itself. Ruby gasped as it hit her square in the stomach, causing her to fall toward the ocean. Instantly, she activated her Semblance, speeding toward the sub's hull in a flurry of petals.

"So damn annoying." Khan growled as Yang charged at him. Immediately, he fired the weighted section, causing it to careen down quickly toward her head. Yang attempted to back away, but Khan quickly threw the sickle edge out, looping the chain around her leg and tugging it. With her balance lost, Yang had no choice but to brace her arms over her head. She cried out as the weight slammed down with immense force, forcing her to her knees. Khan tugged at her again, keeping her unbalanced and unable to recover.

"Yang!" Ruby cried as she moved in again. Khan loosed the weight at her, and although she dodged, barely a second later was the weight now careening back toward her. Ruby grunted as she deflected the weight again. The force of the blow slamming her down onto the metal hull.

"Why you!" Yang growled as she aimed downward and fired, attempting to get airborne. To her surprise, she only jerked slightly before slumping down onto the metal hull. "Huh?" Yang frowned as she tried again to no avail. "What the hell?"

"Just stop kid." Khan sighed. "It's getting irritating." With a tug, he launched Yang right toward him.

"Wrong move!" Yang smiled. She twisted herself so as to punch him, only to feel the punch miss. Yang's eyes widened in surprise at how she missed such an easy target. The feeling was cut short as she veered straight down in mid-air, surprise registering on her face as she slammed right into the metal hull, a pained cry escaping her mouth. Ruby blinked at how unnaturally Yang had moved. It was like something had _sucked_ her down into the metal hull of the submarine. Dust was out of the picture as she did not see such signs, which only meant Khan had a hand in it. But how?

"All that talk, and for what?" Khan asked as he removed the chain around Yang's leg while placing one foot on her back. "Nothing but mere scraps it would seem. Why did you even bother trying to stop me when you knew you couldn't?"

Ruby breathed as she stood up, keeping her focus. The situation was bad, even she knew that much. The numerous troops were bad, but Khan's skills were terrifying. Every fibre in Ruby's body shook with uncertainty. She didn't know exactly how to fight someone like this. Even worse, Khan didn't need to stop her. He just needed to make sure she couldn't stop him, with his men slowly beginning to overpower the Atlas forces who were responding. All in all, it appeared to be a losing fight. Still…

"Because no matter what, I'm a Huntress." Ruby said with determination. "And I will not stand by when people like you hurt innocent civilians." She spun Crescent Rose, the blade hefted behind her. "I won't give up so easily, not when I still have a chance!"

"Then die…" Khan stated as he threw the sickle right at her. The blade came in quickly from Ruby's left, threatening to strike her head.

Ruby breathed, staying calm. As she saw the blade fly towards her, she moved, twisting her body to the side while raising her weapon. The sickle connected with Crescent Rose's shaft. However, the rattling of the chain signaled another attack. Quickly, Ruby fired a single shot, propelling her out of the weighted block's trajectory. Immediately, she loaded a Burn Dust cartridge, firing them rapidly towards him.

Khan immediately stepped away to avoid her shots, removing his foot from Yang in the process.

"Yang! Shoot now!" Ruby cried as she kept shooting.

Yang grunted, firing her gauntlets. She now propelled away from Khan, flipping back onto her feet. "Whoo! At last." Yang grinned as she reloaded while Ruby landed. "So, what now Ruby?"

"Go help Weiss and Blake." Ruby said. "If what I think is correct, this guy is a poor opponent for you…"

"What do you mean?" Yang asked.

"His Semblance." Ruby said. "I think I have an idea of how it works. If I'm right, you are at a total disadvantage."

Yang looked to Ruby. As much as she did not want Ruby to fight this man alone, she trusted her instincts. "Alright then. Don't go dying on me."

Yang now ran off to help their fellow teammates. Ruby immediately reloaded Crescent Rose, twirling it that it aimed at Khan. "Your Semblance. You can manipulate on object's momentum, can't you?" At this comment, Khan frowned.

"Your attacks move faster than usual. You can even affect someone from moving away from you or moving toward you. But you need to have some form of contact on them first right?" Ruby asked. "Whether it is direct contact or just touching them with your chain, either works."

"Not bad." Khan nodded. "This is the first time in forever since someone figured me out. Only you have one thing not quite right there. See, I don't manipulate how they move. I manipulate their force vectors." Khan now spun the sickle end of his weapon. "The direction of movement and the direction of resistance they face, I can control it all."

"That's why you appear stronger than usual, and why your attacks move so weird." Ruby said.

"Well, smart one aren't you?" Khan chuckled darkly. "But I wonder, how much will that help you?" Saying that, he threw the weighted end. Ruby now activated her Semblance, firing Crescent Rose at the same time. The recoil added to her speed, allowing her to dodge his attacks. Quickly, Ruby fired at him, forcing him to use the other end to defend himself. She zipped around in the air, making her own movements as unpredictable as possible.

"Quit screwing around dammit!" Khan roared, evidently becoming irate. "Stay still!"

"And let you hit me?" Ruby said as she kept going. "Yeah right!"

* * *

"You think she's going to be okay?" Weiss asked as Yang joined to help clear out a small bunch of gunmen.

"I'm sure she's got this." Yang nodded. "For now, the quicker we deal with these jokers the better."

"Good plan!" Weiss said as she quickly stabbed her blade into the metal beneath her. Instantly, her Boarbatusk summon appeared. As soon as it materialized, she created another glyph between them both, this one looking like a clock face. "I'll clear the decks! Handle the hatches!" As soon as the glyph finished, Weiss and her Boarbatusk now dashed across the entire deck with blinding speed, knocking any mercenary they saw into the water.

Seeing the opening, Blake charged toward an opening hatch. Loading flame Dust into her weapon, she materialized a flame clone toward the hatch as she jumped up. The resulting explosion blew away those around it while those still in the hatch lost their grips and fell back down. Blake immediately kicked the hatch closed and loaded ice rounds, sealing it with a few shots.

Yang herself charged into an opening hatch. With a cry, she blasted the man coming out back down, crashing back into the rest behind him. With another forceful punch. She blew the hatch door off its hinges. Taking the loose door, she crammed it down into the hatch, blasting it in to wedge it in place. "Another blocked!"

"Now go for the missile hatches!" Weiss said as she kicked the last man into the water. She now rushed at one that was opening. Her Boarbatusk now rolled into it, quickly shutting the doors of the launcher. Quickly, she froze it over, disabling the missile.

"Yang! Boost me!" Blake said. Yang now braced her hands and knees as Blake jumped. With all the force she could muster, Yang threw Blake high into the air. With a select shots, Blake sealed the next two missile bays with ice.

"Alright!" Weiss cheered as she sealed off the last silo.

"Stupid brats!" Khan roared as he realized the submarine was now defenseless. He now swung both ends of his weapons forward, the sickle and weighted chain now crisscrossed in front of Khan in a flurry of metal. The three of them fired at Khan, but the chains merely blocked all their shots and forced them back the minute Khan was in range.

"How are we supposed to deal with that?" Weiss asked as Ruby ground to a halt beside her.

"Even if we got inside his attacks, it wouldn't work considering he can just change their direction!" Blake said.

"With his swinging all over the place I can't get in! What do we do?" Yang asked as they backed further and further away to avoid the merciless flurry.

Ruby breathed as she faced the onslaught. It was a relentless storm that would have threatened to cut her skin and crush her bones were her Aura disabled. How will she attack? How were they supposed to even find an opening?

_No mind, Lady Ruby_. Echoed Ryuka's words from before. At this, Ruby breathed and focused. It didn't matter right now if Khan had no opening. She simply had to make one. And she knew just how to do it, the moment of calm from Ryuka's teachings giving her the answer she needed. "Just stay ready." Ruby said to them. "I'll stop him!" Without another word, she rushed in.

"RUBY!" Yang cried.

"Don't just rush in you dolt!" Weiss screamed but to no avail. Ruby was already within Khan's attack range.

"Time to diet brat!" Khan roared as he stretched his arms out and swung both ends at Ruby, the sickle on her right and the weight on her left.

Ruby knew that this was crazy. She knew how badly she'd be told off by so many people for such an idiotic plan. Still, General Kamaitachi did not hesitate, even when he knew death awaited him. The odds against her now couldn't even compare to that. How could she simply quail in uncertainty? As she noticed the chains closing in from both sides, she acted.

Flipping Crescent Rose's barrel to the side, she fired rapidly, the recoil forcing her into a rapid spin. As soon as the blade caught on the chain, something hard struck her in the back. Ruby felt the wind get knocked out of her, but she fired again, sending herself spinning again. Something now sliced into her shoulder, but she ignored the pain and kept going. Then, she threw the scythe downward, impaling the blade into the hull. She sprawled upon the deck, crying out as she felt her shoulder dislocate and her Aura finally wink out. But looking up, she grinned at what she saw.

Crescent Rose lay embedded in the metal hull of the submarine, Khan's kusari-gama chains tangled around the scythe's shaft. With them immobilized, there was no way for Khan's Semblance to be useful. He attempted to tug the scythe loose, but Weiss had expertly created a gravity Dust infused glyph to keep it in place.

"You bitch!" Khan cursed.

"Now!" Ruby yelled. At once, Yang and Blake dove in, a punch and kick respectively blasting Khan back and breaking the chain that he held. Khan himself was blasted off the submarine and hit the hard concrete of the wharf, his Aura taking damage. Yang helped Ruby to her feet as the four girls walked to the side of the submarine, watching Khan slowly crawl away.

"Shouldn't we go after him?" Blake said. Ruby was about to answer, but stopped short and gestured to something before her.

"Stupid… brats…" Khan growled as he attempted to get on his feet. As soon as he looked up, he froze.

Ryuka stood before him, blade drawn. Her clothes were stained with blood, and it looked like her breathing was heavy while her left arm seemed limp. Reaching back, she took a short sword and tossed it toward him. By now, people were beginning to crowd around. Ruby could recognize the petite form of Cordovin approaching the scene, surrounded by armed troops. Coming in now were the recognizable forms of her uncle and Team JNPR. Everyone paused as their eyes focused on the warrior.

Khan took up the sword, his eyes blazing with fury as he beheld the woman before her. He remembered her. Thinking on it, had she not been there the first time, he could have finished all of his business without having to even bother with Argus and the children he had just fought. He hated her. He wanted her to die for all the problems he faced till now. With an animalistic cry, he charged at her, reasoning that he could slay a wounded woman like her.

Ryuka moved quickly as soon as he did, knocking away the sword before swiftly cutting his arm off. Khan screamed as the pain overcame him. Ryuka now gave him a swift kick to the gut, forcing him to his knees. He looked up at her, eyes blazing with fury. Ryuka said nothing, not even as she raised her katana. All held their collective breath as they realized what was to happen.

Ryuka yelled, a war cry so fierce even the most hardened Atlas soldiers were taken aback. The swing of her hand, the flash of steel and the sound of metal striking echoed through the air. For a few seconds it appeared as if time held still, with only the sound of the waves in the air.

Then, Khan's body fell to the side. As it hit the floor, all watched as his head rolled away from his body. Ryuka swiftly flicked the blood off her katana before she sheathed it again. As she looked upon the dead body of the once feared criminal. The expression on her face was definitely not a smile.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**So I know this was a rather quick upload. But I felt I needed to do it so as to mesh well with the release of Vol. 7! Originally, I had wanted to get this done waaaay earlier, but I really had to take a lot of attention to this considering the fight scenes I had in mind and how the story was flowing. I had thought of splitting this into two chapters, but then the chapters would be short, which would make connecting scenes together difficult to keep track of in my opinion. That, added to the murderous work schedule of the month of October caused the delays I have now; especially with uploading previous chapters.**

**For now at least, I have just one chapter left, and I hope at the very least to finish this on a good note. Till then, I shall enjoy the premiere of Vol. 7!**

**Jdbl00d**


	9. Spirits Rising

It had been a few days since Khan's failed attack on Argus. Damaged buildings were repaired and captured mercenaries had been completely handed over to the Atlas base, who no doubt would work extensively to ensure they remained locked up for a long time.

As for them, it seemed the troops had more things to worry about than a bunch of kids or a deadly swordswoman. Already people around the town saw Ryuka in a new light, considering how she had saved numerous civilians at her own expense. Ruby could still remember her horribly wounded form as the battle ended. The Stormcaller had been injured so badly it was a wonder she was still standing. Then again, perhaps it shouldn't have been a surprise. Still, Terra was pretty shocked to have her limp into the house covered in so much blood.

Jaune had worked quickly to heal Ryuka's wounds, but due to his already low reserves, Ryuka had told him not to mind. Once the more major wounds were healed did they call for experienced medical care. For now, Ryuka was resting in the Arc household so as to allow a proper recovery.

"I still can't believe you endured all that." Saphron said as she placed lunch down on the table.

"Wounds like that are nothing new." Ryuka answered. "I have experienced plenty in my time as a warrior."

"So it seems." Weiss nodded. "You were barely fazed by all that." If one took a close look upon the Stormcaller, they could make out the myriad bandages crisscrossing her body, with others on her back and shoulder. Her clothing had also been sewn up, with the various stitches plainly visible.

"Did you see the look on those Atlas troopers though?" Nora chirped as she helped herself to some sandwiches. "They were totally freaked out. You were completely scary with all those injuries, not counting the fact that you treated them like nothing!"

"Stormcallers are bred to fight to the last breath." Maria nodded. "The only way they would stay down is if you put them down, for good."

"Determined to the end huh?" Ruby said.

"_Haou_." Ryuka replied as she drank her tea. "And it is my hope you see that same determination through in the days to come. No doubt you will find plenty of other challenges as you head to Atlas on your current mission. However, if you were to will it Lady Ruby, I will add my strength to yours."

It was a tempting offer. Ryuka proved herself a formidable ally. It would definitely lessen their burden should she come with them. However…

"Ryuka, thank you." Ruby replied. "But this whole plan of ours may involve us fighting Atlas troops. I know you are meant to stand by me, but Atlas isn't our enemy. The people at the base are just obeying orders from their home kingdom. Your blade and strength should be reserved for our true enemies alone. Otherwise, I'd feel I'd be tarnishing your oath as a Mithril Knight and a Stormcaller. That is what I think."

Ryuka looked to Ruby, as did everyone else. Ruby did not say a word. She merely gazed back, unflinching determination in her eyes.

"You are wise indeed Lady Ruby, and kind as well." Ryuka smiled. "Despite your challenges, you see things clearly, and who are your true foes. Truly, you are a pure soul. It is my honour to serve you as your Mithril Knight."

"You sure about this?" Blake asked. "I doubt Cordovin will be happy that we are about to steal a transport ship from her. She's not going to let go without a fight."

"We'll manage." Ruby said. "But all the same, I won't have Ryuka act against her duties as a Stormcaller. It just doesn't feel right to me."

"_Xieh_, Lady Ruby." Ryuka replied as they turned to her. "That is a word we use to convey our thanks."

"I totally want to learn Stormtongue." Ruby smiled as she heard the explanation.

"You can try." Maria snickered. "It'll probably take you five years of constant study."

"Well, I guess Ruby's not going to manage." Weiss smirked.

"Hey! That was mean!" Ruby pouted. "What makes you think I can't do it?"

"Considering you struggle at a simple essay, I'd say I have plenty of evidence." Weiss retorted coldly.

"YAAANG!" Ruby bawled as she ran to her sister for comfort, wrapping both her arms and legs around the shocked blonde. At this, Adrian started laughing, which ended up making everyone laugh as well.

"And here I thought I could have a peaceful lunch for a change." Qrow muttered from the side. At this, Maria lightly elbowed him.

"Well big guy, enjoy it while you can." Maria smirked. "They're going to really need you in a few days' time. After all, I saw just how much you haven't lost your touch." At this, Qrow remained silent. However, he caught a knowing look from Ryuka directed his way. It was only a guess, but he was certain the look said something along the lines of: _I told you so_. The Stormcaller soon enough broke eye contact to stare at Blake, leaving Qrow's mind flustered.

Blake seemed to take notice of Ryuka's gaze. "Ryuka? Everything okay?" Blake asked the Stormcaller. Ryuka stared onto the steaming hot tea, her mind pondering over something.

"A word of caution Blake Belladonna." Ryuka said over the din of the chatter. "Freedom is sometimes not so easy a prize for one to claim. To attain it may require a great and painful sacrifice. It is merely my instinct, but I believe a time will come when you must make a choice, one that is not easy to make and one that will likely make your stomach churn. Should that day approach, I hope at least, you find solace for yourself."

Blake's eyes narrowed at the cryptic words. She already knew that Ryuka often spoke such words with great reason. If so, what sort of event was the Stormcaller alluding to? What would she have to face? To that end, the young Faunus had no idea. Still, she knew better than to disregard such a warning. Considering the Stormcaller's teachings over the past few days, it was definitely wise to heed her words, and Ryuka's instincts tended to be extremely reliable, for better or worse.

"So anyways Ruby." Ren called from behind. "If you won't have Ryuka joining us, what will you have her do?"

"Yeah." Jaune nodded. "You are Ryuka's master. You need to tell her what you wish of her."

Ruby now stopped messing around with Yang and Weiss and faced Ryuka, sitting down in the process. "Ryuka?"

"Yes Lady Ruby." Ryuka bowed slightly, placing her teacup down. "Your humble servant awaits."

"I want you to keep protecting Mistral." Ruby said. "We have our own fight elsewhere, but that does not mean Mistral will be free of threats. Like you said before, Khan may have had an employer, and while it is a long shot, it may have been people who would want to see our mission fail, perhaps somewhere in Mistral. It needs people like you and the Stormcallers now, more than ever. That is what I believe." Ruby now thought heavily to Salem's most powerful lieutenants. Cinder, Tyrian, Hazel, they may not be the only ones impeding them. Who knows who else worked behind the scenes threatening Remnant? Ryuka's strength was needed here, and it was also a hope that she could rally more Stormcaller to such a cause.

"As you command." Ryuka replied, prostrating before Ruby.

"And of course, stay alive." Ruby smiled. "I hope to see you again, and your village one day perhaps."

"And I look forward to that day should it become an eventuality." Ryuka said as she sat up again. Then, she reached into her left sleeve and pulled out something. It was a glass wind chime decorated with white ribbons etched with cloud patterns. It rang beautifully as it dangled by the string held in Ryuka's hand. "Take this." Ryuka said. "Should you ever again grace Mistral with your presence Lady Ruby, know that this will aid your loyal servant in coming to you. Fret not, it is more robust that it looks."

Ruby gingerly took the wind chime in her hands. "I'll be sure to keep it safe."

"Very well." Ryuka nodded as she stood up and walked to the garden.

"Wait, where are you going?" Yang asked.

"Where the wind guides me." Ryuka said. "Lady Ruby has given me her command, and so I shall follow."

"But you are still injured!" Jaune argued to which Ryuka snorted.

"Don't try to coddle me." Ryuka said. "A lightning bolt does not take advice from anyone, and the willow tree does not need to learn to stand. Just as it is in the nature of the sun to rise each day, it is also the nature of the wind to go where it may please. And fret not, I've suffered far worse injuries in my time. But I still would like to thank you Jaune Arc. The Grimm are no longer spared my blade thanks to your efforts."

"Might just want to let her do as she decides Jaune." Ren chuckled. "She has her duty, just as we have ours."

"Yeah…" Jaune nodded. "You guys are right."

"It was only for a short time, but thanks for everything Ryuka." Ruby said. "You really taught us a lot, and we are thankful for that."

"I may have taught you." Ryuka said. "But you were the ones who chose to take such lessons to heart. I pray that when you find yourselves once more in times of doubt and uncertainty, you remember the values you live by, the determination you have bred and the purpose you must fulfill. Such is what keeps you free of doubt and despair. Such is the Way of the Wind."

Ruby nodded. She knew that from now on, the teachings of the Stormcaller would surely see her through all future trials and tribulations. It may not be enough to stop Salem, but perhaps it would guide them there. Maria now tugged at Ruby's hand. Bending low, Maria whispered into her ear. Ruby smiled, nodding a silent thank you to Maria. She stepped forward and spoke at last. "_Kafuhu Kihuo ohite, _Ryuka".

Ryuka turned as she stood in the center of the garden. "_Kafuhu Kihuo ohite, Ruby-hara_". Ryuka bowed as a farewell, and instantly a gust of wind obscured her from view and forced the residents to shield their faces against it. When the wind finally died down, the Stormcaller was gone.

"Well, now I have a yard straighten out." Terra sighed as she observed the circular marks on the ground that was all that was left of Ryuka's departure. She now looked behind to the dirt and snow that had blown into the house. "And a house to clean up." She added sullenly.

"Relax Terra!" Saphron nudged her. "Let them remind us of the presence of a great warrior!"

"You think we'll ever see her again?" Yang asked as she looked to the empty yard where the Stormcaller once stood.

"I'm sure we will." Ruby nodded. "So long as we keep pressing forward without fear or doubt. Because that is what she would do as well."

"True." Weiss agreed. "She taught us many valuable things in these few days, things that I'm sure will see us through whatever comes our way."

Ruby now turned to everyone in the room. "Alright then. We have a journey to Atlas to start planning." As everyone nodded in agreement, Ruby once more reflected on the decision they would soon be making. It would definitely be breaking one of the biggest rules in Remnant, but she could not shirk away, not now, not ever. It was definitely not the easiest or smartest of choices, but they had to try.

Such was their responsibility as Huntsmen and Huntresses. A responsibility they had to rise to.

* * *

**Two weeks later:**

She climbed up the mountain, feeling the air grow thinner as it did. It did not bother her. She had grown up in these parts of Mistral. To her, it was the same as anywhere else.

She had returned to investigate the city of Argus a week ago, when she had heard news of a Leviathan endangering the city. She believed Ruby had needed her help, yet when she arrived the city was as it was. Damaged, but still existing with its populace safe. Rumours had spread of a silver light that had engulfed the ocean, the Leviathan turned to stone in the aftermath. To this, Ryuka smiled. It seemed her master had learned to be free of doubts at last, to find solace amidst the pain and to tread forth amidst uncertainty. She had done all she could to teach their party about honour, courage, determination and to see all things with clarity, to remain true to one's own spirit. They would encounter the storms of doubt and fear again in the future, but Ryuka was certain they would overcome them.

And with that, she felt it was time to return to her home. It had been four long years since she had seen her friends and her family, and even her heart longed to find solace within those whom she saw as kin. She too longed to tell them of her adventures and all she had experienced. After all, when she chose the path of a Mithril Knight, not many found themselves fond of such an oath. The Stormcallers had always been protectors of Mistral, and such was their sworn duty. Yet, the purpose she had found at last was also something that could not be denied. It was far greater than any of them could have imagined, and it was one she could not do on her own. Ruby had spoken true, Mistral truly needed the Stormcallers more than ever.

She continued up the mountain, her warashi sandals echoing through the air. Soon enough, she reached a forested area, at which she stopped.

"_Wao ha kihuo teu, Kitsu, Tengun_ (I hear you, Kitsu, Tengun)." Ryuka spoke. Rustling could be heard above in the trees. Two shapes now dropped down behind Ryuka, straightening as she turned to face them; a man and a woman.

The man had bird-like wings sprouting from his back and a topknot on his head. Dressed in samurai armour, his appearance would definitely have been regal. Still, the stern tengu mask he wore would likely have made others apprehensive about approaching him, along with the large polearm on his back. The woman on the other hand wore a simple white kosode over a red hakama. Her katana was strapped to her waist while the kitsune mask reflected an expressionless face, her fox tail swishing slightly in the breeze.

"_Ryuka, Shashinhuu _(Ryuka, it has been some time)." The winged one spoke in a deep male tone. "_Kitsu ha, kihuo wo kohinkuu_ (Kitsu was starting to miss you)."

"_Wao hakha fuurahn, gehe_ (Stop teasing me, brother)." Kitsu replied.

"_Hagane dhuu? _(What about Hagane?)" Ryuka asked.

"_Hagane? Shibuun._ (Hagane? Dunno.)" Tengun replied. "_Wao jhiitaiha. _(I never asked him.)"

"_Kahe ha shiihaiha. Kahe ha tsujhu wao ierah _(He usually doesn't care. He's often angry with me)" Ryuka said nonchalantly.

"_Tahun nihen mahe kihuo wo hakon kahe wo kaomhagha? _(Maybe because you destroyed his smithy all those years ago?)" Kitsu replied.

"_Nahdena_. (Whatever.)" Ryuka scowled. "_Wao ha ayahmena irha nahondo. Kahe wo wanghiha, wao ha sehniha. _(I apologized many times since. It's not my fault he refuses to forget)."

"_Tonikha,_ (Anyway,)" Tengun replied with a chuckle. "_Jiahu hi hasho? _(Race you home?)"

Ryuka smiled as the three of them sped off, running faster than eyes could follow. Within two minutes, they had arrived. The village was quaint and rural. Houses made of wood with straw roofs stood all around. Paddy fields of sturdy wheat and rice that could be grown in the high mountains of Mistral. Of course, Ryuka was the one who made it back first through the wooden gate of the village, as she usually did.

Once she approached, everyone crowded around her, welcoming her back. Already she could see plenty of other Stormcaller warriors approach her while children ran up, their wooden training swords still in their hands. Somewhere past, she could hear the angry voice of Hagane, the local blacksmith. No doubt he was chastising another blacksmith for a mistake with a forging, or perhaps another warrior who had not properly cared for the sword he was given. Regardless, there was one thing she had to do before anything else.

She watched as an older woman walked up, the rest of the villagers now clearing the way. Ryuka walked before her and bowed. "_Muha-e_. (Mother.)" She spoke.

Her mother placed both hands on her shoulders, allowing Ryuka to look up. "_Kihuo wo Fuha-e ha kihuo kiraisha_. (Your father is expecting you.)"

"_Haou_." Ryuka nodded. Quickly she strode back to the house where she was born and raised. She entered her home and strode toward their dojo, where her father would likely be meditating right now. Once she approached the sliding door, she knelt. "_Fuha-e, wao ha mohuia. _(Father, I have returned.)"

"_Lhai._ (Come.)" Came the gruff reply. With both hands, she opened the sliding door to reveal her father. While he looked old, there was no disputing his skill as a warrior. Sternly, he observed her as she strode in, caring to not step on the edges of the tatami mat. Once she was close enough, she knelt and bowed before him before taking her sword and placing it down on her right.

It had been long since she had seen him. When she announced her decision to leave the village in pursuit of her new path, many warriors objected, fearing that her actions would reveal them. However, her father relented, allowing her to leave. She had not known why at first, but perhaps there was a hidden reason behind his actions. Now, it appeared it was time to see if his decision was made well.

Her father studied her carefully before he spoke. "_Kihuo wo jihuui cuuhi_. (You have been away a long time.)"

"_Haou_." Ryuka replied.

"_Kihuo wo, xuehita shahi? _(Have you learned anything?)" Her father questioned.

Ryuka pondered quietly upon her answer. She closed her eyes, reflecting on all she had seen and experienced. Most of all, she reflected on her master, who no doubt was fighting another battle of her own this very moment.

"I have seen things, _Fuha-e_." Ryuka spoke at last, deciding to abandon her native tongue. "I have seen the fight Remnant has had since time immemorial. Our centuries of service cannot compare to the battle that now exists."

Her father's eyes narrowed. "_Kihuo, Harashigo shoashuiha?_ (You will not speak Stormtongue?)"

"_Kihuo wo wao ha xuehita_. (You wanted to know what I learned.)" Ryuka said wryly. "And speaking English more fluently is among them. I have also learned that Mistral's fate is the same as the entirety of Remnant. A great battle looms before us _Fuha-e_, a battle that my master now lays her life down for. As her loyal servant, I must stand with her in this fight, one way or another."

"However, this is a battle I cannot do alone." Ryuka continued. "She has commanded me thus to help defend Mistral from her enemies, and it is her hope that we Stormcaller can do the same. I have no intent of breaking our secrecy, but Mistral needs our strength again. That is what I feel."

Her father frowned as he heard her answer. Silence stretched between them for minutes as he studied her eyes.

"It seems you have learned plenty my daughter." Her father nodded, smiling slightly. "It seems you have truly found a purpose that you can serve with pride, and a master you can honour with all you have."

"My master is a truly amazing person." Ryuka nodded. "I… hope for you to meet her someday. She is a pure soul who cares about protecting those around her. And she pursues a cause far greater than herself. A paragon of virtue and glory who continues to rise higher each day. She has great expectations of me, expectations I shall rise towards. I cannot, _iha_, I _will not_ shame her with my actions from this day forward."

"Then I hope that day will come all the sooner." Her father nodded. "And I hope you will continue with your duty, as we shall continue with ours."

"Should she have need of me." Ryuka replied. "For I have sworn my blade to her."

Her father nodded as he stood up and walked to the rack upon which his katana lay. "Now then, I suppose I must call our head warriors to council and spread your words to all Stormcaller clans. Let Mistral's enemies feel once more the strength of the wind. The time for secret servitude has passed. It seems it was wise in letting you go all those years before."

Ryuka now stood up, grinning. "Hopefully your skills hold the same caliber as your wisdom."

"Ha! Do not belittle me my child." Her father chuckled. "But if you'd like, how about a spar before we go? This old man has learned some new tricks since you were gone."

"Interesting." Ryuka smiled. "I have grown as well. But it would be shameful if I disappointed my master's expectations of me. Perhaps I may learn a new thing or two?"

Her father unsheathed his sword, the steel glimmering in the light. "_Lhai! Wao nuhsum!_ (Come! My daughter!)"

Ryuka obliged, the clash of swords marking a new direction that the warriors of the wind would now go. Ryuka feverently hoped that where the wind guided them, Ruby would one day be there also, that she may serve her again as a Mithril Knight.

* * *

Arthur Watts breathed as he prepared to enter the chamber. He was preparing for his mistress's plans for Atlas, and now his work had been bungled. He resolved never ever to work with money-grubbing mercenaries ever again, despite their impressive resumes.

Now however, it was up to him to explain said failure to his master. He had made a promise, and failed to deliver. It was his responsibility, along with whatever punishment she had in store. It was an understatement to say her mood was soured since discovering Ozpin's reincarnation, and bad news at this point was something one would hesitate to herald, despite the inevitability of it all.

Mustering himself, Watts opened the door into the chamber. He strode forward, not minding the broken glass and the tossed over table and chairs. As soon as he stood a few meters from the crystal throne, he knelt. "Ma'am, I have something to report."

Salem sat upon her throne, her eyes closed in meditation. If she was trying to calm herself down with regards to the news delivered by Hazel not too long ago, she hadn't gotten all the way there yet. An unnatural coldness filled the room as soon as she opened her eyes. "What is it Watts?"

Watts did not bother hesitating. He knew what awaited him if he did. "I regret to inform you that my previous plan to supplement the invasion of Atlas has failed. The hands I hired had failed." Silence was all she gave. Watts maintained his composure as best he could, but even he could not stop the slight sweating of his own forehead. He had already seen what Hazel went through for his failure at Haven. Perhaps the same awaited him?

"Very well." Salem nodded. "I had expected as such from simple minds. You can go now."

"Ma'am?" Watts asked.

"While it would have been good to have your additions, it will not affect what I have in mind." Salem replied. "Atlas will not be able to stop my plans."

"Understood." Watts nodded. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Yes in fact." Salem replied positively, yet she never smiled. "How is Tyrian's tail?"

"Working perfectly ma'am." Watts replied. "He seems quite ecstatic as well, at least, beyond what is usual for him."

"Good. Take him and head to Atlas. Carry forth as discussed, but anticipate my instructions at any time." Salem said."

"Very well." Watts affirmed.

"And remember Watts, this time I will not tolerate anything short of success. With your skills, I trust you won't disappoint." Salem said, the thinly veiled threat more than obvious.

"It will be done." Watts nodded. As he stood and prepared to leave, he turned with one more question. "What about Mistral?"

"Fret not. Mistral is no longer a major concern. Let the Stormcallers believe they are capable of defending Anima." Salem folded her arms as she stood up, heading to the window.

"They will surrender once they realise the futility of their fight." Watts stated. "I shall make as much preparations as possible for your objectives."

"Do not be mistaken Watts." Salem rectified. "The Stormcaller are too proud to surrender even as defeat stares them in the face. But the day will come when we show them that just as fast as a storm can rise from a simple gust, so too can it die just as quickly. And they _will _die." She now stared back at him, her eyes glowing a pitiless and eerie red. "All of them…"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**And that's it! So ends my newest fanfic, one that I have not done in a long time. Thanks to this, I have also realised some aspects of my writing I need to work toward, and I do understand if this wasn't my strongest story yet. It has been a rough time and trying to balance my hobbies with work has been quite the challenge, along with the fact I still have a Vampire Knight fic I have to finish post-haste. So I hope you understand.**

**On the side note, Vol. 7 has premiered! Without spoiling everyone, let's just say you will very likely smile in the first episode. SUch an event has been a long time coming. And that has also inspired me to make a new fic on RWBY, this time focusing on what I feel is a character I never thought I'd be able to include in any fic. It will be a first step into new territory, so wish me luck!**

**On the side, I hope at least you have enjoyed Ryuka, my OC. She was inspired to me since I saw the Overwatch Dragons animated short and while I was tempted to make her similar to Genji, overtime she changed to become the warrior you see now. I hope at least she was a refreshing new edition to what I dub as my Mithril Knight chronicles and, if it allows, I wholly intend to include her in another story again, hopefully along with her fellow Stormcallers.**

**But I will admit, it was difficult to think up the language of Stormtongue. Looking through Japanese, Mandarin and another dialect language I am familiar with, I created a few words and vocabulary structures that I hope at least make it somewhat understandable along with my translations I placed in brackets. I now it sounds convoluted, but hopefully it helps you get what they are saying. **

**So without further ado, below is my current dictionary for Stormtongue. And of course, any feedback on how to improve further writing is welcome!**

**Jdbl00d**

* * *

**I/We/Me:** _Wao_

**You (Formal):** _Kihuo_

**He:** _Kahe_

**She:** _Kahou_

**You (informal):** _Ohmha_

**Yes:** _Haou_

**No:** _Iha _(This is also added to words to mark out the negative of them. For example, Not angry is therefore pronounced as: _Ierahiha_

**Home:** _Jiahu_

**Hot/Fire/Burn/Heat (Temperature):** _Kaomha_

**Blacksmith:** _Kaomhagha_

**Destiny:** _Unmah_

**Cold/Chill/Frost (Temperature):** _Sahmysu_

**Sword/Blade:** _Zahken_

**Wind/Breeze/Blow:** _Kafuhu_

**Storm/Gale/Hurricane:** _Harashi_

**Run/Dash/Sprint:** _Hasho_

**Walk:** _Saho_

**Wrath/Anger:** _Ierah_

**This:** _Kouah_

**That:** _Sohe_

**Hear:** _Heu_

**Hello:** _Kouhuun_

**Well done:** _Yuu Yhah_

_Qhi_: **You may go/You may leave**

_Shibuun_: **Don't know**

_Tahuun: _**Maybe**

**Destroy:** _Hakon_

**Break:** _Konwahn_

**Apologise/Sorry:** _Ayahmena_

**My fault:** _Senh_

_Wo: _Refers to an action by someone, or a property of another

_Ha:_ Refers to an action by oneself, or a property of oneself

_Fuurahn_: Usually refers to a strong discouragement toward action upon something/someone. It's use and meaning varies within the context of the situation. For example, using it with the context of an object means generally to not do anything or have anything happen to the object; I.E.: Losing it, damaging it etc."

_Youah_: Represents something like calling, or summons

_Kafuhu Wao ohite, Harashi Wao nahue. Wao hi dihen ha mohonwa_… _Wao Ha Ierah Gahnhwa: _**Wind guide me,Storm become me. To all who are my enemy…Feel my Fury**


End file.
